Dragon's Desire
by MangaMamma
Summary: From the moment he saw Aya, Wufei knew he had to have him. Will Aya ever allow himself to love? Is the pen truly mightier than the sword? Sequel to Death and the Assassin. Gundam Weiss crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam or the Weiss boys. I just own the twisted mind that plays with them.

**A/N: **Gundam/Weiss crossover. This story continues to develop the meeting between Chang Wufei and Fujimiya Aya during the _Death and the Assassin_ story. Chapter 1 contains the scenes from _Death and the Assassin_ just as a refresher. Chapter 2 will begin the new story, which starts three months later.

**Author's Rant:** I don't know about any of you, but I find that the hardest part of writing these stories is trying to come up with a title. It frustrates the hell out of me that I can type a 90+ page story with a decent plot and maybe even some symbolism if I'm feeling especially creative at the time, but I agonize over a stupid title. This title won out from all my other choices because it's a story about Wufei (Dragon) trying to win Aya's heart (his desire). Oh well. It doesn't suck but I'm still not thrilled with it. I hope you think more of the story than I do of the title.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 1**

**Scene from a dinner party**

As soon as Ken's friends walked through the door, Wufei's attention was immediately focused on the slender redhead. _I am definitely going to enjoy this evening_. The pale slender man was beautiful and moved with the grace of a cat. He didn't smile when introduced. He merely nodded his head. _The quiet type, huh_?

As dinner wore on, Wufei had been unsuccessful in getting Aya to talk. His only consolation being that the man barely spoke to anyone. From what little he did say, Wufei learned that Aya was the manager of the Koneko, not surprisingly had a dry sense of humor, and according to the others he was a very good cook. _I love a man who can cook_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Months later at Ken & Duo's wedding reception**

Onyx eyes watched the redhead as he wandered the reception, staying to the outside of the crowd. He knew who the man was from the dinner party at Duo's and Ken's apartment. But he hadn't stayed long and Duo was unable to tell him anything new about the redhead other than he used to be Ken's teammate and lover and he was usually withdrawn.

"Yeah. He kinda reminds me of Heero honestly."

"Interesting."

"Good luck if you're going to try talking to him."

And that's exactly what he was planning to do. He just had to find the perfect opening. He was sure that if approached randomly, Aya would flee without hearing a word he said. No, he had to stalk his prey carefully and be patient.

Aya was now talking with a tall blonde who was draped over him. Yohji. Ken's best man. Very entertaining. Very anti-Aya. _Why is he putting up with Yohji? He doesn't strike me as the type to put up with such behavior. Or is he into the blonde? They say opposites attract._ Of course, Wufei knew this theory to be bullshit. Opposites didn't attract. They collided and exploded and destroyed people.

As if on cue, Aya growled and elbowed Yohji in the ribs, causing the man to spill his drink on himself and Aya. The redhead stomped off and Wufei went in pursuit, his perfect opportunity making itself known.

"Don't rub it. You'll only make it worse." Aya looked up to see an Asian man with long black hair, matching black eyes and a beautiful smile. "Here. Use this and blot at the liquid."

Wufei offered his handkerchief to the confused redhead. Aya looked the man up and down quickly, pulling the name from his memory. "Thank you Chang."

Wufei grimaced slightly at the use of his formal name. For some reason, he didn't want Aya to use his formal name. He wanted to hear that smooth baritone voice say his name. So he did something very uncharacteristic.

"Please, call me Wufei."

Aya just nodded and turned his attention to his jacket. Wufei watched the long slender fingers as they dabbed at the offending liquid. Then his attention moved upwards to the beautiful face, which was wearing a slight scowl. _Adorable._ Wisps of red hair were beginning to fall down, obscuring the beautiful face and now it was Wufei that was scowling.

"So. I understand that you and Ken used to be very…..close."

Aya's head snapped up and he glared at Wufei. _Was Ken just blabbing about them to everyone now!_ Amethyst eyes narrowed at the smiling onyx eyes aimed at him. "We worked together at the Koneko and we were roommates."

"I see." Wufei looked out and admired the flowers scattered throughout the reception area before returning his attention to Aya. "Did you do the flowers for today?"

"Yes."

He handed the handkerchief back to Wufei, his eyes never leaving the dark-haired man.

"They're beautiful. It shows your appreciation of life and beauty."

"Hn."

"I had a friend who used to answer with that sound. And if I'm not mistaken, you're calling me a liar right now."

Amethyst eyes went wide in surprise and Wufei was delighted to see the faintest of pink on the shocked man's cheeks. He couldn't hold back the chuckle.

"So I'm not mistaken."

Wufei turned his face away from Aya and leaned against the table, taking a sip of his wine.

Aya studied Wufei's profile, so many questions swirling around in his head. _Who is this man really? How much does he know about me? And why is my heart racing_?

"If you want to believe yourself unworthy of life's beauty, then you shouldn't show the world the truth Aya."

"Who….who do you think you are?" Aya's voice was a harsh whisper as he moved in closer to Wufei, his fists clenched at his side. "You know nothing about me."

Wufei slowly turned his head to face Aya, their faces mere inches apart. "So tell me Aya."

Aya just glared at Wufei before scoffing and doing an about face to retreat to some remote part of the park. Wufei's smile lingered as he took another sip of wine. _This hunt's not over yet Aya._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wufei was enjoying himself immensely. For the past hour he had mingled among the wedding guests, chatting and laughing. He had spoken to Ken and Duo briefly before they were whisked away by some other well-wisher. He adored them. You couldn't help but smile when you saw them together. _And speaking of smiling…._

Wufei also had the privilege of being watched by a pair of amethyst eyes for the past hour. Not that those eyes were smiling at him. They were narrowed, calculating his every move. It was Wufei who was smiling. He had Aya's attention.

Wufei ducked behind a tree on a rare occasion that Aya wasn't looking, and he stealthily made his way so he was behind the redhead. Then he slowly approached from behind, getting to within a foot of the assassin, whispering his desire so only Aya could hear.

"Dance with me Aya."

Aya gasped and whirled to see Wufei standing there, the smallest of smiles on his face, a hand outstretched. Aya was speechless. _How did he manage to sneak up on me like that? And why is he asking me to dance? What's with the look on his face_?

Wufei could see the turmoil in the amethyst eyes and so he took the lead, fearful that the redhead would bolt as soon as he came to his senses. He reached out and gently enfolded Aya's hand in his, pulling him closer. He knew better than to take him out on the dance floor. The reserved man would never stand for it. But here, away from everyone…

Wufei stepped into Aya and put his other hand around the assassin's waist, gently swaying to the music. Aya was still stiff against him and he leaned in, whispering into the man's ear.

"It's just a dance. I'm not going to bite you."

He didn't pull back to look at the conflicted assassin. He just continued to dance with him, waiting for him to finally speak. Or run away. Or kill him.

"W-why….are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted to dance. And you were standing here all by yourself."

"You haven't danced all night."

Wufei chuckled and pulled back to look the redhead in the eye.

"Have you been watching me Aya?"

Aya felt his cheeks getting warm and he looked away_. Damn him! He knew all along I'd been watching him. Now what_? He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do when he heard the smooth whispered voice again.

"Aya, if you find dancing with me that repulsive, just say so and I'll leave you alone."

_Repulsive? This isn't repulsive. It's…..nice._ "I…" Aya sighed in defeat. "Just one dance." _I'll just dance with him and be done with this madness!_

"Thank you Aya."

As the two men swayed slowly to the music, Wufei felt Aya gradually relax. And to add to Wufei's surprise and pleasure, Aya turned his head back to face him and brought his free hand up to rest on Wufei's bicep. Wufei hesitantly let go of Aya's hand and placed it around his waist so now he was practically hugging the man. He heard Aya's breath hitch slightly but the redhead not only brought his other hand up, but laced his hands behind Wufei's neck.

Now it was Wufei's turn to blush. He leaned his head in so their cheeks were barely brushing together. Wufei closed his eyes and focused on Aya. He was radiating heat like no other human Wufei had ever met and it felt so good. And when he inhaled his mind began to swim from the assassin's intoxicating scent of sandalwood and incense.

The music eventually stopped and Wufei reluctantly stepped back from Aya, leaving his hands on the assassin's hips for as long as possible.

"Thank you for the dance Aya" He gave Aya a slight bow. "Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

Amethyst eyes studied the man before him and for reasons he couldn't understand, he found himself agreeing with the proposal. "That would be…...acceptable." He returned Wufei's bow and the slightest of smiles ghosted across his lips before he walked off.

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam or the Weiss boys. I just own the twisted mind that plays with them.

**A/N:** Ok, so here actually starts the drama that isWufei vs Aya.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei sat staring at the book, a small knowing smile on his face. It had been three months since he'd seen Aya and he thought he'd finally figured out a way to get in touch with the man without being too pushy or obvious. He didn't want to scare him away after all.

There was no doubt in his mind that he desired the beautiful redhead. But the man intrigued him as well. Fujimiya Aya was quite a rare find and Wufei knew that any effort required to win the man would be worth it. And the book seemed the perfect starting point.

He'd written a short note on the inside page and carefully wrapped the book in brown paper, tied it with string and affixed the address label. He thought about sending it in a box or using better paper, but he decided to stick with plain paper and string because he didn't want it to seem like a gift of affection or anything other than what it was. He, the author, was mailing a book to someone he thought would appreciate it. He'd found out from Ken that the person who introduced Wufei's writing to him was none other than his former lover Aya. So maybe he would like to read this book too? It was an honest assumption. _Ok Aya, let's see if I made as strong an impression on you as you did on me._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As soon as he walked into the Koneko he knew something was going on. At the sound of the bell over the door, all three sets of eyes looked his way. Usually it was just Yohji who looked at the front door to acknowledge the customer. Not everyone in the room.

Aya eyed the smiling trio suspiciously as he walked into the backroom to get his apron. He'd taken his break to get some fresh air, the day being too beautiful to stay indoors. When he came back out into the store, he found his friends converging on him.

He looked from a blushing Omi to a snickering Ken to a glittering green-eyed Yohji whose smile was almost criminal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. I just stopped by to say 'hi'." Ken patted him on the back. "It's good to see you're human after all Aya."

Amethyst eyes threw daggers at the brunette. When he looked to Omi, the youngest Weiss member just blushed harder and looked away. That left Yohji.

"You have three seconds to say what needs to be said or I gut you all."

"Calm down Aya." Yohji put his arm around the redhead's shoulders and led him away from Ken and Omi towards the front counter. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to take the delivery myself. If I had, then I certainly wouldn't have told those two about it. I mean, it's your business what you do in the privacy of your room."

Aya remained silent. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he had a feeling it was bad. Very bad. He was relieved when Yohji took his arm from around his shoulders and went behind the counter.

"Here. This arrived while you were out."

Aya looked down at the nondescript brown package addressed to him. He didn't recognize the return address and there was no name to indicate the sender. He picked it up and turned it over, still not finding any clues. So he began to unwrap it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm opening it."

"Here!" Yohji put his hand over Aya's to stop him. "I really don't think that's a very appropriate thing to do right here in the store."

"Why not?"

"Well, do you really want the chibi to see what's in that package? What if a customer walks in?"

"You're not making any sense." Aya pulled the package away from under Yohji's hand and continued to unwrap it.

"Aya, for as much as I'd like to see what's in that package, I really don't think you should be opening your porn here in the store."

A resounding thud echoed through the store as the package hit the floor. Aya's wide eyes were fixed on Ken as the former assassin slowly approached him and picked up the package.

"Why…why do you think it's porn?"

Ken just shrugged and handed the partially opened package back to his friend. "All 'adult material' comes wrapped in nondescript brown paper or black plastics bags. We just assumed."

"I. Did. Not. Order. Porn."

His voice was a quiet, seething rage. And to prove his innocence, he proceeded to open the package right there in front of them. The paper fell to the floor and Aya stared at the book. _Honor Bound_ by Chang Wufei.

Ken leaned over and when he saw the book he smiled. He'd hoped something would have come of their dance at the wedding, but when nothing happened after a couple months, he'd given up hope. But now…..

"I didn't know you and Wufei kept in touch."

"We don't." The response was muttered and Aya didn't wait around for any more nosy questions. He picked up the discarded wrapping and headed upstairs to his room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya sat at his desk and stared at the brief note in the neat script on the inside cover.

**_Rumor has it you enjoyed my last novel._**

**_I hope my newest meets with your approval._**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_Wufei_**

Aya knew that any information Wufei had obtained about him was from Ken. He cringed at the amount of personal stuff Ken knew about him_. I shouldn't be surprised though. Ken already told him we were lovers_. _You can't get much more personal._

Aya closed the book and went back downstairs to continue work. By the time he entered the Koneko, Ken had already left and there were a few customers so Aya didn't have to deal with any more inane conversation about his mysterious package. He was sure he didn't have answers to most of their questions and the answers he did have, he wasn't willing to share.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Three weeks later Wufei was sifting through a stack of mail when he came upon a small white envelope. A small smile crept across his lips as he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He wanted to sustain the suspense as long as possible. This letter was either going to make his heart soar, or crush it entirely. He didn't understand how his fascination with Aya became so strong so quick, but he refused to fight it. It had been too long since someone captured his interest.

**_Thank you for the book. It caused quite a stir which you've undoubtedly already heard about through Ken. Just in case he hasn't been running his mouth to you recently, the package was thought to be porn. So I thank you for the excitement you brought to my day as well._**

**_I enjoyed the book very much and actually finished it several days ago. Unfortunately I've been too busy to write to you until now. I wish I could return your generous gesture with one of my own, however I lack your gift with words so I'll share one of my favorite quotes with you._**

**_"The body is shaped, disciplined, honored, and in time, trusted." -Martha Graham_**

**_Aya_**

Wufei smiled at the letter in his hands. _So this is to be a paper chase Aya? Very well. I accept_.

He went over to his desk and pulled out some paper and a pen.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam or the Weiss boys. I just own the twisted mind that plays with them.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 3**

Aya scanned the few pieces of mail as he sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Omi to finish cooking dinner. Bill, flyer, bill…. The pale blue envelope addressed to him caused the slightest smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. He didn't need to see the address to know who it was from. He recognized the neat script. Wufei.

He placed the Koneko's mail on the counter and went up to his room to read his letter.

**_It makes me happy to know you enjoyed the book. My editor was concerned that the subject matter was too much of a deviation from my usual fare. I tried to explain to her that good writing will always speak for itself, no matter the subject matter or author. But she's concerned my built-in fan base won't be too receptive. As a member of that distinguished group, what do you think?_**

**_I'm sure you'll be getting very busy soon with Mother's Day quickly approaching, but I hope to hear from you soon. I enjoyed your quote very much. Here's one from me to you._**

**_"I am a galley slave to pen and ink." -Honore de Balzac_**

**_Wufei_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_I think you are the first person I have written to in years. And I think you are one of the few people who could appreciate that. Everyone uses email now and I find it so impersonal. I realize it has its useful place in our society now, but I fear we are losing something in the process. In my eyes, there's nothing like receiving a letter in the mail that someone has taken the time to write. It tells me that this person thinks I am worth the effort._**

**_Life has been pretty quiet at the Koneko since Mother's Day. I hate to admit it, but I am almost bored. I know I should cherish these rare quiet spells, and I've tried to take advantage by taking weekend trips to the beach, taking the time to cook nice meals and I've actually sat down and watched some movies with Omi and Yohji._**

**_I hope this letter finds you well. I saw that your book is selling well so that must make you happy. Don't rub it in your editor's face too much. Very unprofessional._**

**_It's getting late and I have to open tomorrow so I will end my letter here. Goodnight Wufei._**

**_Aya_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_I considered myself lucky that you read and enjoyed my books. And yes, I was thrilled when I received your first letter in the mail. But after your last letter...I knew I enjoyed writing to you, but it made me smile to know you placed the same significance on our correspondence as I did. You are most definitely worth the effort Aya._**

**_I wish I could be there to help alleviate your boredom. Or at the very least, help eat those dinners you've been cooking. From what I heard at Duo and Ken's dinner party, you are quite the cook. Maybe you could cook for me someday?_**

**_I'll be leaving on a short book tour soon and won't be home for two months. I'll try my very best to write you, but I won't be able to read your letter until I return. At least I'll have something to look forward to when I return home._**

**_Enjoy your quiet days and be mindful of the dangers that excitement can bring._**

**_Wufei_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Aya finished reading Wufei's letter, he felt the need to sit down and respond right away, hoping his letter would reach the novelist before he left for two months. _Wait a minute. Why am I rushing to respond? _Aya frowned and ran a hand over his face. _Gods, I can't believe I've let these letters become so important. It's silly! _

Aya sat back in his desk chair and stared at the paper and pen. Surely he had time to respond to Wufei's letter. The man was going to be gone for two months. _But that means I won't get a letter for probably three months. He said he'd try to write me but I'm sure he'll be too busy._

Aya growled at his sudden disappointment of not getting mail from Wufei for three months and got up from his desk to take a shower. When he returned to his room, the pen and paper always seemed to be in his line of vision. He couldn't avoid them. _Alright! I'll just send him a quick letter wishing him well on the tour_. Aya sat at his desk and began a letter to Wufei, a small smile on his face.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The driver was putting his bags in the trunk when the mailman arrived. Wufei took the mail and got into the car, tossing it on the seat, deciding to sift through it later. As the car pulled out of his driveway, he glanced over as the mail shifted and he caught sight of a small, plain white envelop with very familiar print. _Aya_. He immediately snatched it up and began to read.

Aya was starting to open up in his letters and it delighted Wufei that the private assassin trusted him with his thoughts, however mundane or insignificant they may seem. Aya was talking to him. That's what mattered. _Maybe I can rearrange my schedule and stop by to see him during the tour._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_What does it mean? What good is coming of this_? He stared at the unopened blue envelop that had been sitting on his desk since yesterday. Normally, as soon as he received Wufei's letter he opened it and eagerly read what the novelist had to say. But he hadn't gotten to the mail fast enough yesterday and Yohji had sifted through the stack of envelopes.

"Well well. Looks like you've got another letter from Chang Aya."

Aya reached out for the blue envelop but Yohji pulled it back, out of reach.

"Not so fast fearless leader. What's going on between you two?"

Aya glared at Yohji, knowing that fighting the assassin was not the answer, so he stood there, body so tense it hurt.

"This is none of your business Yohji. Give me the letter now or you may suffer a very unfortunate accident on our next mission."

_Shit, look at him. I don't think he's bluffing_. Yohji stared blankly at Aya as he handed the letter over. Aya took the letter and disappeared upstairs. He didn't bother to read it. He just put it on his desk and went back downstairs to work. It was the first of Wufei's letters he hadn't read right away. Yohji's comments had left a bad taste in his mouth. He had tainted Aya's enthusiasm for Wufei's letters by making him question their purpose.

So he left it on his desk all day yesterday and through breakfast today. And now he sat staring at the small blue envelop. _These letters have become important to me. I guess Wufei has become a friend of sorts. Can you become friends through letters? I wonder what Wufei thinks? And what about what happened at the wedding? He hasn't mentioned it in his letters. Was it just the moment? Why did it mean something to me? It was just a dance. And these are just letters. I'm being stupid letting Yohji get to me_.

Aya walked over to the desk and opened the letter, a sense of relief washing over him as his eyes read the familiar neat script.

_To be continued….._

**_Ok, I know there wasn't a whole lot going on in this chapter, but it was a necessary evil to advance the story. The next chapter will be much more interesting and longer, I promise._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam or the Weiss boys. I just own the twisted mind that plays with them.

**A/N:** Flowers have many meanings and this is just one of them. Iris (Your friendship means so much to me)

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 4**

"That's a lot of blue envelopes you have there Aya."

Aya whirled around to see Yohji leaning in his doorway, his smirking lips wrapped around an unlit cigarette. He inwardly cursed himself for leaving the door open.

"What do you want Yohji?"

He turned back around and quickly placed the bundled letters back in the drawer. He heard Yohji walk into his room and when he turned, he found the lanky blonde looking out his window.

"I just came up here to tell you that someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"My guess is the sender of those blue envelopes."

"What?"

Aya walked over and looked outside to see Wufei standing next to a black sedan talking to who he presumed to be the driver. _What the hell is he doing here_? Aya ran down the stairs and caught the novelist before he could enter the Koneko.

"Aya. Just the person I wanted to see. How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

Wufei didn't let the rude greeting bother him. He expected something like this. Aya was not the surprise visit type.

"I came to kidnap you."

Aya's eyes went wide and he took a step back. Wufei chuckled and leaned back against the car, hands in his pockets.

"Relax. It was a joke. Next time I'll think twice about joking with a…(clears throat)…florist."

"Hmph." Aya crossed his arms over his chest and took a few steps toward Wufei so they could speak quietly. "Why are you here Wufei?"

"I'm actually just passing through and so I thought I'd see if you wanted to have lunch with me. Can you spare some time?"

Aya looked back at the Koneko and saw Yohji and Omi duck behind a large flower arrangement in the window_. Idiots._ He turned back to Wufei. "Ok. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Wufei watched Aya walk back into the Koneko and give his fellow florists what he was sure to be a very deadly look, then proceed to disappear into the back rooms. Wufei smiled and waved at Yohji and Omi who were now smiling at him. He gestured for them to come outside, but he saw the young man vehemently shake his head no, offer a sheepish grin, then leave. Yohji however….

"So Chang, come to steal our fearless leader?"

"Just for lunch. Don't worry, I'll bring him back."

"You can keep him if you want. We won't mind."

"I don't think he'd go for that Yohji."

"But you would, wouldn't you Chang?"

Wufei and Yohji exchanged knowing smiles. And just as Yohji was about to say something, Aya reappeared.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Chang. Make sure to have him back by 2am and remember Aya, no putting out on the first date."

Yohji just smiled as the redhead's face became as red as his hair. He saw the conflict within the man. _He doesn't know what to do, how priceless_!

Aya sat there, knuckles white from clutching the door handle tightly as he tried to decide what to do. _I should gut that bastard where he stands! I can't believe he just said that! Oh gods…Wufei. I can't cause a scene in front of him, what will he think? But Kudou must pay._

Aya finally looked up at Yohji, his mind made up as to the proper course of action. He smiled at the assassin. It wasn't a malicious smile, or some half-hearted smile, or a smirk. It was a genuine smile. And he could see it had the desired effect. He closed the door, satisfied that Yohji would suffer for the horribly tacky comment.

Yohji was enjoying watching Aya fight his instincts to kill him where he stood. _Wow, he must really like Chang if he's debating about killing me. Aw, our Aya is in love! This is going to be so much fun!_ Then Yohji saw Aya look up at him from his half-seated position in the car and his giddiness faded. Quickly. _Oh god. He's….he's smiling? What the hell does that mean? What is he going to do to me? Oh shit. I think I finally went too far. That smile…why is he just smiling at me like that? WHAT DOES IT MEAN!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei reached out and tapped the dangling golden earring in Aya's left ear. "I really love this earring. Where did you get it?"

Aya snorted and turned away to look out the window. He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to remove the earring before he met Wufei at the café. He'd been thinking about Aya last night and had put it on, falling asleep wearing it and he hadn't bothered to remove it when he woke up. He felt the need to wear it, to feel his sister's presence with him. It had a soothing effect on him somehow.

But now it was working against him, acting as a magnet and drawing Wufei's curiosity. He was suddenly uncomfortable facing this man. They'd been writing each other for awhile now and even though he had become rather open in his letters, his sister was off limits. He turned back to face the inquisitive face of Wufei. Aya's voice left no room for further discussion.

"It's just an earring."

_Ah Aya, so full of mysteries you're unwilling to share_. Wufei kept his smile in place and took a sip of his tea. _Maybe I should set the example_. "Ask me whatever you like." Aya raised a graceful eyebrow and Wufei's smile broadened. "My ego would like to believe that there's something you might like to know about me. So ask."

"Why did you become a writer? You were in the military with Duo, right?"

_Wow, that was quick. But that just means he's been thinking of me_. "I met Duo in the military, yes. I was intelligence primarily. I decided to become a writer because I saw what happened to him and it scared the shit out of me. I'd been---"

"What happened to Duo?"

"He was badly injured during a mission. Suffered severe damage all over, but a piece of shrapnel imbedded itself pretty deep in his skull. The doctors were able to remove it, but ever since he's suffered with these sudden headaches that practically leave him incapacitated for hours, sometimes days."

"I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Continue."

Wufei inclined his head. "As you wish." He saw the flash in the jeweled eyes and suppressed a chuckle. "When I saw what happened to Duo, I realized I'd been arrogant up 'til that point, believing I couldn't die. So I quit and went back home for awhile. There I turned back to my martial arts training and I wrote down my experiences in the military. That's when I realized I enjoyed writing and I was actually good at it as well."

"Family?"

"All dead."

Aya's determined expression softened and he blinked a few times in surprise. "I'm…sorry."

Wufei looked down at his hands. "Thank you. But it was a long time ago. It's one of the reasons I joined the military."

"You ran away from your family?" Aya frowned at Wufei, suddenly angry at him for abandoning his family. He'd had his family torn away from him and Wufei runs away from his own? _Coward!_

"Not at all. It was an excellent way to make money. When my father passed away, I needed to become the head of the household and bring in money. I didn't have any real skills so I joined the military and they showed me that I had hidden skills for espionage and combat."

"Oh."

Aya felt a pang of guilt at his initial thoughts of Wufei being a coward. He took a long, slow sip of his tea and placed it back on the table, his hands still wrapped around the warm cup, his attention fixed on the warm liquid.

"My sister. I got the earring from my sister."

Wufei kept his surprise in check and turned his head to look out the window trying to hide the smile on his face.

"She has good taste."

He knew better than to ask about the sister. Obviously he didn't want to speak about his family in any way. He turned back to face the quiet redhead, admiring the beautiful pale creature before him. He wanted to reach out and touch his cheek. He remembered how soft it felt against his own when they danced and he wanted to feel that again. His hand started to reach out for Aya.

"Ready to order?"

Wufei turned a forced smile to the waitress with perfect timing as he withdrew his hand.

"Aya?"

"Miso please."

"Waldorf salad with the dressing on the side. Thank you." He watched the redhead staring at his cup of tea. "Just soup?"

"Not very hungry."

"Then why did you agree to lunch?"

Wufei smiled as the blush crept across Aya's cheeks. He knew the withdrawn assassin was embarrassed at not having thought of a plausible excuse other than the obvious. _And Aya will never admit to wanting to spend time with me. But that blush says it all and he knows it._

"Well, whatever your reason, I'm glad for it. This may sound silly but I really needed to see you. We send these letters back and forth and even though I really enjoy the correspondence, I feel like I'm only getting half of you. There's something to be said for face-to-face contact. I'm missing your presence."

Aya's head shot up and he stared at the man that had become an unexplained fixture in his life. He actually understood what Wufei was saying. The past couple of letters he received he found himself wanting to see the novelist. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to see him, but Wufei just put his feelings into words for him. It was Wufei's presence that he wanted. _Yes, his presence and how it makes me feel_.

"I don't think that sounds silly at all."

Wufei leaned in a little, "Really?"

The corner of Aya's mouth curved up slightly, almost unwillingly. He looked away, out the window before a full smile could break free and ruin his reputation.

"Really."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lunch was spent in light conversation with both men hesitant to bring up any more personal topics. It only took one staring match and one slight of hand for Wufei to pay for lunch for the two of them_. I'll just mail the money back to him. Then he can't refuse me_.

As they rode back in the car, Wufei was trying very hard not to stare. He noticed Aya had made sure to move all the way over to the other side of the car, against the door. _He wasn't this withdrawn in the restaurant. What happened?_

Aya sat looking out the window seeing nothing. He was preoccupied by his fellow passenger. He knew Wufei was watching him because he was watching Wufei. He'd made sure to sit as far away from the man as possible once they got in the car. Their hands had accidentally brushed during lunch and it had sent a small jolt through his body. So now he was taking precautions to prevent any further contact.

It didn't take long to reach the Koneko and when the car stopped, Wufei wasn't surprised to see Aya already trying to escape the vehicle.

"Aya wait."

The redhead let the door close again, but his hand remained on the handle.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going. Ike I said, I was just passing through. Thank you for spending time with me; I really enjoy your company."

"I'm glad we could see each other Wufei."

"Would you mind if I stopped by to see you on my way back home?"

Aya let the smallest of smiles pull at the corner of his lips. "I'd like that. Think you could give me a warning next time?"

"I think I could manage that. But there's just one problem. I don't have your telephone number."

"I can fix that. Wait here."

Aya wasn't sure what was compelling him to do what he was about to do, but it somehow felt….nice. He went into the Koneko, ignoring all the stares, and grabbed a business card. Then he went to the glass refrigerators and scanned them, looking for the perfect bloom. _There it is_. Next he went in the back, grabbed a strand of ribbon and ran it through a cut in the business card, then secured it around the thick green stem of an iris. Aya headed back out to the car. He went around to Wufei's side of the car where the novelist was waiting with the window down.

"Here's my number and a little thank you for lunch."

"Lunch? But you left money on----"

"Which you pocketed. It was a nice move."

"It makes me happy to know you like my moves."

Aya could feel his cheeks getting warm but he resisted the urge to look away from Wufei. Those bottomless black eyes held him and he thought for sure time had frozen. Then he felt that cool electric touch again as Wufei reached out and took the iris. He blinked himself free of Wufei's eyes and stood up, clearing his throat.

"You better get going. I wouldn't want you to be late on my account. Bye Wufei."

"See you soon Aya."

As Wufei sat back in the car, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. _An iris, huh? A very encouraging message Aya._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yohji watched silently as Aya reentered the Koneko, put his apron on and got to work as if nothing out of the usual just happened. _He just gave Wufei an iris. Lunch must have gone well. Maybe that means I'm off the hook_. Just then, Aya walked by carrying a bundle of flowers to be wrapped. He turned to Yohji and smiled. _Then again, maybe not_.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam or the Weiss boys. I just own the twisted mind that plays with them.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 5**

"Aya, you have a phone call."

Aya eyed the youngest member of Weiss suspiciously as he walked past him to get the phone in the kitchen. Omi was blushing and smiling and he wondered what could be so embarrassing about a phone call. Then he heard murmurs of 'boyfriend' and muffled giggles and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hello?"

_**Hello Aya.**_

"Wufei." He tried to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice at hearing the man's voice on the other end of the phone. "Where are you?"

_**I'm actually getting ready to go to bed and I wanted to hear that voice of yours before I passed out.**_

Aya felt his cheeks getting warm. _What kind of comment is that? You don't say that to your friend. Maybe he's been drinking._

Wufei chuckled at the silence on the other end as he slipped into bed. He'd been thinking about Aya since their lunch a week ago and he just couldn't wait to talk to him again. _Gods I've got it bad_.

"Why are you going to bed so early?"

_**Well, between meeting and smiling at hundreds of people then taking a meeting with a potential new publisher who insisted I join him at some book premier party which was just an excuse to hit on me, I've decided that talking to you and going to bed is much more appealing.**_

"Are you ok?"

**_Sure. Why wouldn't I be? _**Wufei smiled as he played innocent to Aya's comment.

"This publisher…."

_**Got the hint when I spilled my drink in his lap.**_

Aya chuckled at the sigh of Wufei's smirk and glittering eyes as he 'accidentally' spilled his drink on the lecher publisher.

**_Glad you approve. It's not as dramatic as a katana to the gut, but I thought it was rather effective._**

"Nobody's perfect."

_**So what are you doing right now?**_

"Um, I was reading.

**_Anything good?_**

"It's no Chang Wufei, but it's holding my attention. When's your next book due out?"

_**I won't be putting anything out for about a year. I'm afraid you'll have to content yourself with my letters until then.**_

"They better be some really good letters Wufei."

Wufei chuckled and rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, picturing the redhead sitting across from him at the café, and smiling at him, iris in hand.

_**I'll do my best Aya. And now I'm going to let you go I'm afraid. I'm getting sleepy and I don't know what I might say with my defenses down. You know how that is, right?**_

"Hmph. Get your sleep and stay away from lecherous publishers."

_**It's nice to know you care. Goodnight Aya.**_

"Goodnight Wufei."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya had just locked the door when the phone rang. He ignored it of course, preferring to start the evening's cleanup and leaving the customer to Yohji or Omi.

"Aya! Pick up!"

He grumbled as he made his way over to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

_**Hello Aya. I'm sorry if I've interrupted you.**_

Aya didn't fight the smile since he was alone in the store. He knew that if Wufei was calling, he would be seeing the man soon and that, oddly enough, made him happy.

"Not at all. But you don't sound too good."

_**I'm sick. I delayed my return trip home a few days and just rested, but now I'm headed back. I was calling to let you know that I wouldn't be stopping by because I don't want to get you sick.**_

"But….if you're getting better than I should be fine."

Wufei smiled. _He wants to see me_. He made a gesture to the driver and the man nodded.

_**I'm not sure if I'll be very good company. And I haven't been hungry so--**_

"You haven't eaten in two days? Wufei, your body needs help in getting rid of the germs and not eating is no help."

_**I thought Ken told me Omi was the mother hen of the group. **_

"Hmph. Fine, don't listen to me."

_**Aya, I will listen to anything you have to say. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere.**_

_Now he's just mocking me. But somehow, it doesn't bother me as much as when Yohji or Ken does it. And I'm not entirely sure he doesn't mean it._ Aya sighed, more confused than ever by Wufei.

_**So I guess you guys are closed now?**_

"Yes."

_**So, you'd be free if I stopped by in an hour?**_

"Y-yes."

_**See you then. **_

Before Aya could respond the line went dead. He replaced the phone, looked at the clock and headed for the back rooms where Omi was working on an arrangement and Yohji was 'supervising'.

"I need a favor please."

Both men stopped and stared at the redhead in wonder. Aya just rolled his eyes and continued. "Wufei will be here in an hour and there's something I need to do before then. Would you guys mind cleaning up the store tonight?"

Both just shook their heads 'no'. Aya frowned at the silent pair. _Jerks. I expect better from Omi. Must be Kudou's influence_.

"Thank you." He nodded and left for the personal residence, tossing his apron on a nearby peg.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya made it back to the Koneko with barely a minute to spare before Wufei's car pulled up. He had made sure that Yohji and Omi knew the living room would be off limits until Wufei left. He only had to listen to Yohji whine for five minutes before Omi wisely dragged him from the room.

Wufei stepped out of the car and made his way to the storefront when he heard a familiar voice to his left.

"You're early."

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't take the anticipation. I told the driver to go as fast as possible."

"You look terrible. I thought you said you were feeling better."

"I said I rested for two days."

Wufei followed Aya down the alley and through the side entrance of the building which opened into the personal residence area. They walked past the kitchen and downstairs to the common area. It had a sofa, a few chairs, a table, a desk in one corner with a computer and a TV and stereo set up in another. There was also a small freestanding bar with a couple stools.

"Have a seat."

Aya indicated the stools and Wufei suppressed a groan. The sofa looked so much more comfortable and even though the car was relatively comfortable, he was willing to sell his soul for a little time to lay down and sleep.

Wufei sat down and Aya went to the other side of the bar and produced a steaming bowl of soup, some rice crackers, a glass of orange juice, a glass of ice water and two aspirin. He looked at Aya who was just standing there like this was perfectly normal.

"You didn't have to do this Aya. I didn't want to put you through any trouble; I just wanted to see you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And it was no trouble. Now take the aspirin and try to put something in your stomach. I'll be right back."

Aya turned and went upstairs and Wufei just smiled after him. _He cares. He made me dinner and has medicine for me. I wish I were feeling well enough to truly enjoy this_. Wufei hung his head with a sigh and then took a few spoonfuls of soup. It was really good and the hot broth felt good going down his throat. He ate a few crackers and made sure to take the pills before Aya returned.

When he heard footsteps on the stairs he turned to see the redhead descending the stairs, but the action of turning his head up and over so quickly caused a wave of dizziness and he closed his eyes waiting for it to pass.

"Are you ok?"

Wufei opened his eyes to see Aya standing in front of him once more, a frown on his face.

"I'm a little dizzy. Nothing serious."

"Hmph." Aya stared into his eyes and Wufei knew he was in trouble when the redhead started to get fuzzy.

"Aya? I don't feel well."

Amethyst eyes went wide as Wufei's eyes closed and he ran around the bar just in time for the falling man to land on him. He cringed as he hit the floor, but was satisfied to know that Wufei hadn't been hurt. He pushed himself up and carried Wufei over to the sofa. He kneeled there, brushing hair out of Wufei's face. Then he cupped the novelist's cheeks and placed his forehead against Wufei's. _He has a fever. I wonder if he's had it for the past two days or it just started up recently._

Aya ran upstairs to make an ice pack for Wufei and by the time he returned he found Wufei trying to sit up.

"Idiot." Aya pushed Wufei down and in his weakened state the man couldn't put up a fight. Aya placed the pack on Wufei's forehead and sat down on the floor next to the sofa. "How long have you had a fever?"

"I have a fever?"

"Idiot." Aya got up and went over to retrieve the soup and water. "Here." Aya held out a spoonful of soup and Wufei just stared at him. "You need to eat and obviously you can't feed yourself."

Wufei opened his mouth obediently and allowed Aya to feed him the entire bowl of soup in silence. When the soup was gone, Aya put it back on the bar and returned to Wufei's side.

"You'll sleep in Ken's old bedroom tonight and then we'll see how you're doing tomorrow."

"Aya….I can't stay. I have to get home. I'm already two days behind schedule."

"What do you have to do that is more important than your health?"

"I have a weekly column I need to finish and get out to my editor and there's all the mail I have to go through from being away, there are bills to pay and I'm supposed to be proofing two new chapters which are due in three days."

"You're sick. I'm sure everyone will understand that."

Wufei took the icepack from his forehead and sat up, happy that the dizziness only lasted a few seconds. He reached out and caressed Aya's cheek, his voice soft.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Aya. And I wish I could stay here, but I really have to get home."

Despite the warmth he felt on his cheeks and the little shiver from the brief touch, Aya kept his face determined and his voice commanding.

"You need rest."

Wufei sighed and hung his head, too sick to argue with the stubborn assassin. "I'll compromise with you. I'll take a couple hours to get some sleep and then I'll go home."

"Three hours. And you take more aspirin before you leave."

Wufei chuckled and sat back on the sofa. "Deal. Now lead the way."

Aya showed Wufei upstairs to Ken's old room and made sure he had some water by the side of the bed just in case.

"I'll come and wake you in three hours."

Wufei was asleep before Aya even closed the door.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aya sat there and watched Wufei sleep for several minutes, enjoying the quiet moments to study the man. He could affect Aya so easily when they were together, he never really had any time to truly look at the man. Aya smiled at the overall picture of mayhem that was Wufei. He'd kicked the covers off and lay sprawled across the bed on his stomach, his head on the bed and a pillow resting under his arm as if he'd just tackled it. _Gods he's as bad as Ken_.

Aya was going to wake him up then, but he felt a closer inspection was in order. _Who knows when I'm going to get a chance like this again_? He admired the beautiful face and noticed the way stray ebony strands pasted to his cheeks and forehead only seemed to add to the allure. His lips were slightly parted and Aya could hear a soft, rhythmic exhale. His eyes traveled to Wufei's hand that was above his head. He had long slender fingers with manicured nails. His skin was the color of dark honey and looked smooth as silk.

Aya reached out and trailed fingertips over the exposed forearm stretching over his head. So soft….. Wufei groaned and Aya quickly pulled his hand away. Groggy eyes blinked open and Wufei looked up to see Aya standing above him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Time's up?"

"It's what you wanted."

Wufei sat up and took the offered glass of water and aspirin. "Thanks." When he stood up, he noticed Aya's sharp gaze following his every movement. _I guess I'd be paranoid too if he collapsed on me_.

"How long will it take you to get home?"

"Good traffic? About four hours." He turned around to face Aya as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be fine…thanks to you."

"Hmph. You better go home and rest."

"Or what?"

Aya was speechless in the glinting gaze of Wufei's eyes. _Or what indeed. What right do I have to tell him what to do? Although if it were up to me, he'd stay here in bed until at least his fever was gone_.

Wufei could see Aya's mind working despite his lack of comment. "Well, I wish I could stay here and let you take care of me. I haven't had someone do that in a very long time."

Aya heard the wistful note in the novelist's voice and for just a split second, he wished he could be that person for Wufei. But he quickly shook it off as his natural tendency to want to control things.

"Thanks for taking care of me Aya. I'll write you soon. Maybe even call. Hearing your voice before bed really helps me sleep soundly."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

Aya inwardly cursed himself for not being able to stop the playful question before it could leave his lips and now he was faced with an elegantly arced eyebrow which signaled Wufei's amusement.

"I…I don't have your number. I think it's only fair."

Wufei smiled and felt the best he had in the past three days. All because of Aya's sense of fairness. "I don't have any paper or a pen."

Aya snorted and walked into the kitchen, returning with the required supplies. "Some writer you are."

Wufei chuckled as he wrote down his number and handed it to Aya. "Feel better?"

"Hmph." Aya shoved the paper in his pocket as he walked Wufei out to his car. Wufei got into his car and rolled the window down. Aya stood there, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. "If you don't go home and take care of yourself, I'll tell Duo. I bet he'd be more than happy to come take car of you."

"I never took you for the type to play dirty Aya."

Aya shrugged and looked away. "It's Kudou's influence."

"Play nice Aya. Goodnight."

Aya smiled as he stepped back from the car. "Goodnight Wufei. Feel better."

Wufei sank back into the leather seat and sighed. Aya watched Wufei's car drive off down the street knowing his friend was going to be ok, but unable to stop worrying anyway. _I wish he weren't so stubborn. He should have stayed here until his fever broke. He has no one to take care of him at home_. Aya sighed and went back into the Koneko telling himself that he would wait at least two days before he checked up on Wufei. _Wouldn't want him to think I was actually worried about him._

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam or the Weiss boys. I just own the twisted mind that plays with them.

Gosai – means yellow

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 6**

Aya would never admit it, but he secretly looked forward to the mail delivery every day. He was eager to find a small blue envelope addressed to him in the neat script he could identify instantly. His correspondence with Wufei had created a certain openness between them. And since seeing Wufei twice during his last book tour, Aya felt even more confident expressing his true feelings in his letters. It was surprisingly easy to do when he didn't have to face those onyx eyes or those smiling lips.

He wrote to Wufei about everything from mundane details of his day, to injuries he suffered during missions, and even once he'd admitted that he felt lonely. That revelation had been sent in the last letter and once Aya realized what he wrote, he almost threw the letter away and started over. But he realized he wrote those words because they were the truth and he didn't mind telling Wufei.

He stood there, putting the final touches on a flower arrangement when he heard a familiar voice coming from the store. He opened the door connecting the store to the back workrooms and saw Wufei standing there chatting with Yohji.

"Speak of the devil. Aya, you have a visitor."

Aya shot the smirking blonde a glare as he approached Wufei. "What are you doing here?"

"Aya! That is no way to greet someone who has driven hours to see you. Now apologize and greet Chang properly."

Wufei saw the murderous look in Aya's eyes and decided to just ignore Yohji, showing Aya he didn't mind the way he was greeted.

"I apologize for showing up unannounced. I came to talk to you about something. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

Aya untied his apron and walked outside followed by Wufei. They started walking down the street and it wasn't until they'd cleared a few blocks that Aya turned into a side street to confront Wufei.

"Talk."

"It's about the last letter you sent." Wufei took a step closer to Aya and was happy to see that he didn't move away, considering they were now only a few feet apart. "I'm not sure if you've considered why I began writing to you. At first I was content writing back and forth. I looked forward to the mail everyday." Wufei offered a sheepish grin and noticed Aya's cheeks had just a hint of pink to them. "But after being able to spend some time with you and then after reading your last letter I realized that I needed to tell you the truth." Wufei reached out and took Aya's hand in his, and when the redhead instinctively tried to pull away, Wufei held fast, refusing to let go. "I like you Aya. I really like you and I'm attracted to you. I want to spend more time together, instead of just writing back and forth. I'm lonely too Aya. And I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want to be with you." Wufei loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb across the back of Aya's hand.

They stood in silence, staring at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Both were scared. Wufei was scared he just went too far and would lose the redhead and Aya was scared to admit that he wanted to be with Wufei.

Aya knew he had to say something, but he didn't trust himself to say the right thing. He was told often enough that he sounded curt, or impersonal, but Wufei didn't seem to care. He accepted it. And that's all Aya wanted, was to be accepted. He slowly closed the distance between them, slipped his hand from Wufei's grasp and let his arms wrap around Wufei's chest as he nestled his face in Wufei's neck.

At the feel of Aya's arms around him, Wufei let the breath he was holding out and wrapped his arms around the man, burying his face in the soft crimson tresses. He inhaled the smell of soil, flowers and sandalwood. _Aya_.

"So does this mean you'll have dinner with me tonight?"

Aya pulled back and offered Wufei the slightest of smiles. "Of course. Is 7 'clock acceptable?"

"Perfect. I told Maxwell I'd stop by this afternoon."

Aya just nodded and started walking back out onto the main street with Wufei at his side. Halfway back to the Koneko Wufei's fingers gently brushed Aya's and in response the redhead captured them, entwining their fingers for the rest of the walk.

When they reached the Koneko Wufei grudgingly let go of Aya's hand and left to go visit his best friend, leaving Aya to go back to work. As the redhead entered the flower shop he saw glittering green eyes and a mischievous smile aimed at him.

"It's none of your business Yohji. Get back to work."

Aya didn't miss a step as he walked back into the workroom, put on his apron and continued with his arrangement orders. He knew Yohji was watching him for a few moments, so he waited until he knew the nosy blonde was busy with a customer to let the smile show he'd been holding back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dinner had gone well enough. Aya seemed fine at first then he became a little distant in the restaurant, but Wufei was coming to expect that in public situations. Aya may be opening up to him, but he was still as reserved as ever when it came to anyone else.

After dinner Wufei convinced Aya to take a walk in the park. He was hesitant at first and Wufei thought it might be because he was done spending time with him, but then the redhead reluctantly murmured something about muggers. Wufei couldn't help but laugh.

"You're worried about our well being after everything we've done in our lives?"

"I don't know what you did other than intelligence and that doesn't require fighting abilities. I was worried about having to defend both of us."

Wufei saw the smirk, but Aya was still telling the truth. "Fair enough. So I'll tell you that I am considered a martial arts master and I am very proficient with the katana and pretty much any other type of blade as well as extensive knowledge in explosives and some training with poisons." He looked over to his companion, smug grin in place but Aya wasn't there. "Aya?" Wufei looked behind him to see the assassin standing there wide-eyed. "What? Something wrong?"

Aya cleared his throat and shook his head 'no', catching up to stand beside Wufei.

"Do you feel better about walking through the park with me now?"

"Hmph. If all else fails you can drive them away by making them feel inferior."

Wufei chuckled and the two started walking again.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe the old saying is true. The pen is mightier than the sword."

Wufeireached out for Aya's hand which grasped his own at the slightest touch. _Who would have guessed he was the holding hands type_? They wandered through the park in a comfortable silence until Wufei came to a stop.

"What?"

"This tree. It reminds me of the one Maxwell and Ken were married under." Aya followed the novelist's gaze upwards to inspect the large gosai tree. "That was a great day." He squeezed Aya's hand and looked over at him, a wistful smile on his lips. "Dance with me."

"Now?"

"You said you would dance with me again Aya. I believe the word you used was 'acceptable'."

"There's no music."

"We don't need any." Wufei turned into Aya and placed his hands on Aya's hips, pulling him close. Aya hesitantly raised his arms and clasped his hands behind Wufei's neck, swaying with the man's body. Wufei leaned in and nuzzled Aya's cheek, reveling in the smooth skin and the warmth he could feel from the fresh blush.

The two danced in silence for a few moments, both enjoying the quiet moment and the feeling of a warm body against their own. But Wufei wasn't certain how long Aya would humor him so he pulled back and smiled at the redhead who seemed a bit lost in thought to realize he was being stared at. Wufei brought his hand up and used his finger to gently guide Aya's face up to look at his own. Wufei gazed into the amethyst eyes which were always alive and determined and confident. But now they showed the man's insecurity and confusion. Wufei brushed his thumb over Aya's cheek.

"I just want to kiss you Aya."

He slowly leaned in, waiting to be pushed away, but Aya allowed the kiss and after a few hesitant moments, he began to kiss Wufei back. Aya had been wrestling with his feelings for Wufei and whether or not it was a good idea to let things go any further tonight when the novelist decided for him, guiding his face upwards and kissing him.

At the first hesitant touch of Wufei's lips, Aya felt the telltale jolt in his chest and an overwhelming urge to kiss the man back. And although he allowed his feelings to guide him, he kept them in check, not letting the full extent of the passion he felt free. It was dangerous to let one's actions be ruled by emotion. No matter how soft or delicious the lips kissing him were, he would not let this go any further.

Wufei wasn't surprised when Aya broke the kiss, but he was disappointed nonetheless. Kissing Aya was beyond any pleasure he could have thought possible from a mere kiss. After all, this was not a passionate, hungry or even desperate kiss. It was hesitant, sweet and Wufei was immediately addicted.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Aya nodded, thankful and yet worried that Wufei could read his mind so easily. When they reached the Koneko Aya wasn't sure what to do. He supposed a goodnight kiss was in order, but he didn't want to ruin his memory of their first kiss from earlier with another lesser, obligatory one. But once again Wufei was in synch with his feelings and pulled Aya into his arms for a lingering embrace. Then he kissed Aya's temple and stepped back, letting Aya go.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, I'll call you."

Aya couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. "You better." His comment was met with an elegantly raised eyebrow. "You should know better than to make an assassin angry."

Wufei smiled and made a grand gesture of bowing to the redhead. "My dear Aya, I swear to you that my only reason for living shallbe to make sure you are happy."

Aya leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms, shaking his head at the display. He was about to make a comment about Wufei not being able to make it as an actor when the ebony haired writer stood up straight again and their eyes met. Suddenly Aya wasn't smirking anymore.

"Goodnight Aya."

Aya remained motionless as he watched Wufei walk away. _What…? He was….those eyes…._ Aya finally blinked a few times and came out of his shock and went inside, heading directly for the shower. He was still in a bit of a daze as he made his way from the bathroom to his room when he came across Yohji.

"So how was the date Aya?"

"Fine."

"'Fine'? That's it?"

Aya looked back at Yohji as he stood in his doorway. "He wants to make me happy." And with that Aya went into his room and closed the door, leaving a smiling Yohji in the hallway. _Wow, Chang must be real good if he can bewilder Aya like that. I'll have to ask him his secret. _

As Aya lay in his bed, eyes closed, the image of a bowing Wufei appeared and his words echoed in his mind. Aya had heard the playfulness in Wufei's voice and knew he was being mocked. Which was fine. As long as it was Wufei. But when he looked up at Aya those dancing onyx eyes told Aya a different story. He may be acting the fool's part, but Wufei was very serious about his declaration. _He wants to make me happy. But why_?

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

A/N: Purple Hyacinth – Please forgive me

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 7**

"Aya, I'm sorry. But this just isn't working for me." Aya's heart leapt to his throat and he held his breath. "My phone bill is astronomical." Wufei waited to see if he was going to get any response but he was met with dead silence. It was so quiet he wondered if Aya was still on the phone. "Hello?"

"I-I'm here."

"Isn't your phone bill cutting into your wallet too?"

"Yes but….I don't mind. I didn't realize it had become such a problem for you."

Wufei heard Aya's voice become small and he smiled. _I really shouldn't keep teasing him like this. He really sounds upset_. "Well **_I_** mind. So I'm sorry Aya but……I'm afraid I'm just going to have to visit you for a week."

"What!"

Wufei held the phone away from his ear and cringed. He heard a litany of curses streaming from the phone and he couldn't help but laugh. When they both regained their composure, Wufei placed the phone back against his ear and continued the conversation as if the outburst never happened.

"How does a month from now sound? Think you will have forgiven me by then?"

"Hmph. This is going to cost you, you know that right?"

Wufei smiled. "I'm counting on it, Aya."

Aya was thankful he was alone right now and no one could see the blush he could feel burning his cheeks. He sat back down in the chair he vacated when he began cursing at Wufei and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He really wanted to see Wufei and the prospect of seeing him for a whole week did make him smile.

"Where will you stay?"

"I've already talked to Maxwell and I'm going to stay with them for a few days and the rest I'll be in a hotel." Aya nodded to the arrangements, forgetting he was on the phone. "I don't expect you to take off work and entertain me 24-7, but I would like you to keep your free time open for me."

"I think I can manage a few days off work."

"Good. So….am I forgiven yet?"

Aya chuckled. "Not yet."

"I'll have to work on that."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Three days later Aya was working in the backroom when he heard Yohji yell his name in alarm. He quickly raced out into the store expecting the worst, only to find a massive amount of balloons in the middle of the store with Yohji gaping in awe.

"Yohji! What the hell is going on?"

"Uh…."

"I have a delivery for Mr. Fujimiya."

Aya narrowed his eyes at the poor delivery man who held out a small blue envelope with a sigh. Aya slowly approached the man and took the card, but looked at the man as if he were insane when he tried to give him the handle for the balloons.

"Look, somebody has to take them. If I let go they'll be all over your store."

Aya took the handle and followed the numerous thick green strings upwards to gaze at the balloons above his head. They were dark lavender and seemed to be arranged in a cylinder type shape. Aya stared at the obnoxious purple tower, his brows furrowed. _What's familiar about this? Why should I know what this means_?

Aya walked over and held out his hand to Yohji who wisely kept his mouth shut and took the balloons. Aya opened the envelope and found a letter from Wufei.

_**Dearest Aya,**_

_**What do you send to someone to ask for forgiveness when that person is a florist? Well, you're looking at it. It's my version of a purple hyacinth. I made sure to specifically request green string to give it the look of having stems/leaves. **_

_**I wish I could see your face when you lay eyes on the balloons. I'm sure it's priceless. I'll just have to find other ways to shock you when I'm in town so I won't feel cheated. **_

_**I'm not really sure what one does with so many balloons but I'm sure you'll find something to do with them.**_

_**I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Wufei**_

Aya smiled as he folded the note and placed it back in the envelope. Then he looked up at his "hyacinth". _What am I going to do with all these balloons? Only kids….._ An idea suddenly came to him and he looked at Yohji.

"We're closing the store."

"What!"

"We have a delivery to make."

They used the flower shop's delivery van and carefully shoved all the balloons in, only loosing two. Yohji knew better than to question Aya further, so he sat in the passenger seat and waited to reach their destination.

When Aya brought the van to a stop Yohji just sat there, speechless. Aya was bringing the balloons to the hospital_? Is he going to give them all to Aya? What good will it do a comatose girl_?

"Kudoh!"

Yohji jumped out of the van and rushed to help Aya. Yohji followed Aya since the redhead knew exactly where he was going. They stopped at a nurse's station and Yohji watched in fascination as Aya smiled at the older woman who greeted him as she would her own son, giving him a quick hug and a pat on the cheek.

The nurse looked like she was going to cry and pointed down a hallway. Aya nodded and started walking with Yohji in tow. Yohji smiled at the nurse who just smiled and waved at him as Aya pulled him along. Their destination was the children's wing. He and Aya spent the next three hours passing out purple balloons and playing with the kids. As Yohji watched Aya talk with a little boy, he realized just how little he knew about the man_. Is_ _this Chang's influence? This is a side of Aya none of us could have guessed. Why do you hide this person Aya?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei arrived a little before lunch on Sunday. He'd driven straight to Duo's with the intention of dropping off his bags and coming back later to visit and unpack but the pair blocked his escape and cornered him for several hours, grilling him about his relationship with Aya.

"Maxwell, I have told you all I'm going to tell you so you might as well stop asking."

"But 'Fei, I don't understand---"

"Duo, Wufei is respecting Aya's privacy and I think you should too."

"Thank you, Ken."

"Besides, Aya would slice him to ribbons if he let any details out."

"Babe, I wouldn't----"

"I beg your pardon?"

Duo groaned at the sound of the challenging voice and he slid his arm around Ken protectively. "He doesn't know anything 'Fei so put the pride back in your pocket."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that the dragon here has a very sensitive pride and the thought of someone besting him in one of his specialties brings out his nasty side."

"You have experience with a katana, Wufei?"

"From the age of six I trained in my family's dojo. I became a master in several martial arts disciplines and a master swordsman."

"Really? Do you still maintain your skills?"

Wufei shrugged and stood up, heading for the door. "I think I could hold my own."

Duo leaned in and whispered into his husband's ear. "Don't let him fool you. He's as deadly today as he was in the military."

"Maxwell."

"Tell me I'm lying." Duo stood and joined his best friend at the door. Wufei just replied with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Alright man, we'll see you later tonight I guess. You've got the key so feel free to come and go as you please."

"Thank you, Maxwell. And thank you, Ken. I'll see you later in the evening."

Later that night as Ken ad Duo lay together in bed, the subject of Aya and Wufei was brought up again.

"The longer this thing with Aya and 'Fei goes on, the more of a chance I think they have."

"Yeah."

"What? You don't sound too confident. What do you know?"

"It's just that Aya…..he hates not being in control. And I can tell Wufei is the same way. How is that going to translate if they ever reach the physical stage?"

"Never thought about that. But 'Fei seems to handle Aya really well so I'm sure they can work it out."

"I hope so. I just want him to be happy."

Duo kissed the top of Ken's head. "Just leave everything to 'Fei. He's very serious about Aya and won't give up without a fight."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Wufei arrived at the Koneko, he was hoping to find Aya waiting for him. Instead, he was greeted by a smiling Yohji and an empty flower shop.

"Chang, welcome! Aya said you would be stopping in today."

"Hello, Yohji. Where is Aya?"

The lanky blonde waived off Wufei's comment and leaned back on the counter, magazine in hand. "He just stepped out to make a delivery."

Wufei walked over and stood at the counter, a slight frown on his face. "Did he say how long he would be?"

"He shouldn't be too long. The only reason he had to go instead of me is because he won't let me near the delivery sight." He saw Wufei's raised eyebrows and smirked. "There's a salon on Kohana Street and all the women who work there are hot and the last time I made a delivery there I was delayed by a few hours."

Wufei chuckled and turned to look out at the store. He stood there imaging Aya tending o the flowers and ignoring drooling hormonal schoolgirls. Between Ken and Duo he'd heard enough stories to get a good picture o the frenzied scene.

"So. Balloons, huh? Very original."

Wufei smiled and turned to Yohji. "Did he look like he wanted to murder me?"

"No. I think confusion won out over everything else."

"What happened to them?"

Yohji thought about telling Wufei about the hospital but then it might lead to other questions that he knew better than to answer. Then he saw the delivery van drive past through the front window. "I think I'll let Aya tell you. I just saw him drive past." Yohji saw the sparkle ignite in the deep black eyes and he chuckled. "Been awhile, Chang?"

Wufei just gave Yohji a knowing smile. Soon enough Aya appeared n the Koneko and Wufei didn't give him a chance. He walked right up to him and hugged him tight. He was surprised when Aya hugged him back immediately. Wufei smiled and whispered into the crimson hair.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

Aya pulled back and looked over at Yohji. "Can you handle the last hour without me?"

"I think I can manage."

Aya nodded and returned his gaze to Wufei. "I'll be down in half an hour. Keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir."

Wufei chuckled, Yohji scoffed and Aya left to get changed, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Wufei returned to stand at the counter with Yohji. The two remained silent for awhile, Wufei waiting for Yohji to ask what was on his mind. He could tell the man wasn't reading his magazine and it just wasn't in the lanky assassin's nature to be so quiet.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you get him to start acting…..human?"

Wufei chuckled and bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He liked Yohji and he understood what the man was trying to ask, but he didn't think Aya would appreciate them having the conversation. Not that he was willing to share all the details of his relationship either. On the contrary, he even kept most of the details from Maxwell. He'd always been a private man and being in a relationship wouldn't change that. Besides, Aya was his special treasure and giving out details would mean risking tarnishing his treasure.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yohji. He seems the same to me."

Jade eyes narrowed. _Who does he think he's kidding_? "I've known Aya longer than you Chang and we both know you're full of shit. So just tell me. Hypnotism? Drugs? Electric shock therapy?"

Wufei rested his arms on the counter and leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret." Yohji nodded his head and closed the gap between them so Wufei was whispering in his ear. Wufei just rolled his eyes at the assassin's eagerness. "I was patient, I listened to him and I accepted him for who he is."

Yohji pulled back and looked at Wufei as if he had just been shot. Wufei just smiled at the stunned reaction. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and he turned to see Aya standing there, glaring daggers at Yohji. The taller assassin actually blushed under the scrutiny and eventually looked away.

"Are you ready?"

Aya turned to look at Wufei and the angry look melted away, replaced with a content smile.

"Yes."

Wufei followed Aya back into the personal residence to leave by the back entrance where their cars were parked. Just as he was about to open the door and walk outside Aya whirled on Wufei, bringing the novelist up short.

"Before we leave….I wanted to say thank you."

Wufei smiled and took a step closer to Aya. "For what?" Aya looked off to the side and he seemed sad to Wufei. He reached out and lightly touched Aya's cheek and marveled at how quickly the pale cheek became rosy. _Simply beautiful_. "Aya? Is something wrong?"

A small smile appeared and Aya looked up at Wufei. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you for what you said back there to Yohji."

"I meant every word."

Aya just gazed into the onyx eyes that thrilled him and scared him at the same time with what they were saying to him. Aya closed the small distance between them and gave Wufei a tender kiss. By the time they broke the kiss, they had their arms around each other.

"Was that part of the thank you?"

"No. That was because I wanted to."

Wufei's heart was now pounding in his chest and he hoped his excitement wasn't too obvious to Aya. He hugged Aya to him tightly and spoke into the crimson tresses where his face was nestled.

"Thank you, Aya." A few moments later they headed out the door and something occurred to Wufei. "Aya, how did you hear what I said to Yohji? I was whispering in his ear."

Aya just gave him a smirk and Wufei marveled at the sparkle in those amethyst eyes. "My secret I'm afraid."

Wufei grabbed Aya's shoulder and spun him around bring their faces very close. "Secrets are my specialty, Aya. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and tell me?"

Aya scoffed. "What would be the fun in that?"

Yohji listened to the exchange by the front door and he knew the answer to Chang's question. Aya had the most amazing hearing of anyone, no…any creature he'd ever encountered. The question he couldn't answer is why Aya had never revealed his true self after so many years? _Was Chang right? Have I just not been paying attention?_ Yohji felt a pang of guilt in his chest. _Maybe it's time I started listening instead of talking_.

_To be continued…._

**_Sorry I took so long to update. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I have been assured that it's just me being too critical. I'm sure you will let me know the truth dear reader. I really like the next chapter though. It has glances into Wufei's and Aya's dates during the week. And something major happens when the whole group decides to attend a festival. Wufei gets hurt, Aya cries….it's all so dramatic! Until then people….._**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

A few snapshots of some dates and a festival gone wrong. It's cute it's dramatic, it's Aya and Wufei!

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 8**

Wufei was surprised when Aya had suggested they go to an arboretum for a date. Why would someone who works with flowers everyday want to go visit a place full of more flowers? But when they entered the expansive glass building he immediately understood. They were instantly transported to a perfect spring day. The sunshine filtered in through the trees, the birds were singing, and the aroma of blooming flowers was carried on a slight breeze.

"Perfect."

Aya smiled and squeezed Wufei's hand as he guided him down a stone path. This was one of his favorite places and he'd never told anyone about it. It was a well known place and there were always people here, but Aya never felt crowded. He came here whenever he needed to relax or just get away from life.

They stopped at a fountain and sat on a bench where Wufei proceeded to immediately put his arm around Aya's waist and rest his head on Aya's shoulder. He let his eyes wander over the landscape and he smiled. _This is wonderful just being with Aya, in a beautiful, quiet garden all our own. And it was his idea. It's so sweet_.

"Surprised?"

"A little."

"Good."

"You seem to know the place rather well."

Aya didn't comment on Wufei's observation. He just let his head fall to the side and rest against Wufei's, enjoying the quiet of the moment. He'd never been bothered by silence and he was happy that Wufei seemed to feel the same way. Just being next to the man was enough sometimes. Aya closed his eyes and smiled. _He feels so good next to me_.

Wufei was content to sit there in silence. He knew Aya appreciated quiet moments and as long as he was sitting there with Aya leaning against him, he was content. He just wanted to be with the redhead as much as possible.

The quiet lasted for several minutes, each man lost in his own thoughts. Wufei's thoughts were plagued with one burning question and as much as he didn't want to break the peaceful moment, curiosity got the better of him.

"Did Ken enjoy coming here too?"

"Hmph. That wasn't very subtle for someone who worked in intelligence."

Wufei smiled and looked up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know why I asked actually. Your previous relationships are none of my business."

Aya brought his hand up and absently played with Wufei's unbound ebony hair.

"It's no big deal. I never brought Ken here. We never really dated."

"But I thought you two….?"

"We were. But we lived together, worked together and….**_worked_** together….I saw so much of him that I never really felt the need to go out and spend time with him. If anything, I went out to **_not_** spend time with him."

Wufei suddenly had an image of a relationship of convenience. Maybe not on purpose, but ultimately that's what it boiled down to. Two friends coming together for mutual comfort was fine, but it wasn't something to build a relationship on.

"Sooo…." Wufei sat up and leaned in, coming nose-to-nose with Aya, flashing a Cheshire cat grin. "Is it safe to say I'm your 'first'?"

Aya smiled and closed his eyes. "You're a first for me in lots of things, Wufei."

"Good. I'll make sure to keep that going. I wouldn't want you to get bored with me."

Wufei gave Aya a tender kiss and resumed his previous position of leaning against the redhead, his mind at ease and his heart soaring.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Are you serious?"

"What's wrong? Don't you like playing pool?"

Aya just stared at the smiling man standing there with the door open, his eyes expectant. He walked up and as he passed Wufei to enter the pool hall, he murmured, "I'm just surprised."

"Good." Wufei smiled as he followed Aya inside where they proceeded to grab drinks, cues and a table. "So what should we play for?"

"You don't play for stakes on a date."

"That's what a date is, Aya. It's one big gamble and the stakes are usually pretty high."

Aya raised an elegant eyebrow, wondering what Wufei was gambling on for tonight. There was so much behind that smile and those glittering eyes and he suddenly felt nervous.

"C'mon Aya, you gamble with your life as it is, what's so scary about putting that pretty mouth of yours on the line?"

Aya felt the heat explode within him. Wufei's comment had sent a wave of excitement quickly followed by a wave of fear through him. _My mouth. What could he want…?._ Aya swallowed hard.

Wufei anticipated the effect his words would have on Aya and he had to admit, it was worth it. He loved setting those pale cheeks aflame, whether from embarrassment or excitement. He walked up to Aya and leaned in conspiratorially, looking at the redhead's lips as he spoke.

"Oh, Aya….." A fingertip lightly brushed Aya's lips and he had to suppress a shudder. "I want those soft lips of yours to whisper against mine those cherished words that everyone wants to hear." He felt Aya stiffen and he smiled just a little more. "I want you to say 'You win, Wufei'."

Aya pushed Wufei away and glared at him as he walked to the other side of the table trying to calm his pounding heart. Wufei was still laughing and eventually Aya couldn't help but give in and chuckle along.

"You're a bastard."

"Yes I am."

"Why don't you go first since you seem to be so good at 'breaking balls'?"

They both couldn't help but laugh at Aya's play on words and Wufei nodded his acknowledgement and did as he was asked. They played for several hours with not much talking, both having intense competitive streaks. When their stomachs started to protest, it was Aya that was winning, eight wins to seven. As they walked to a restaurant, a debate ensued.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know. Say it."

"Nice game?"

"Say it."

"I had a good time?"

"Wufei…"

"Aya…."

The ebony haired man smiled as they casually strolled towards dinner holding hands. _Gods I love to push his buttons_!

Aya pulled his hand away and shoved it in his pocket, his voice even and cool. "Be an honorable man, Wufei. Say it."

Suddenly Wufei dragged Aya off the sidewalk into an alleyway and pinned him against the wall, his lips brushing against the redhead's as he spoke.

"You win, Aya. You've conquered me."

Wufei kissed Aya with all the passion he held for the man. And when he broke the kiss and backed up, offering his hand to Aya, he saw fear within the amethyst eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Aya. Just take my hand."

Aya took the offered hand without thinking. He just listened to the silky voice and lost himself in the glittering black eyes that promised so many things. _But I am afraid, Wufei. I'm afraid of the way you make me feel. I'm afraid that in the end, you'll realize that I'm not enough, and that I can't give you everything you want. But….I want to enjoy it while it lasts. I want to make you smile for as long as I can._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei smiled at the sight before him. Duo and Ken were sharing an ice cream cone, painting such an endearing picture. And no more than two feet away were Yohji and Omi, also sharing an ice cream cone. Or at least that's what Omi wanted, but the much taller assassin held the elusive cone above his head and the shorter young man jumped for all his worth, but there was no way Omi had a prayer.

It had been decided, and by decided he meant that Ken and Duo had threatened under penalty of death, that all six of them would go to the festival this evening. And so far it had proven to be an enjoyable time. Although as he set eyes on the redhead who was now handing Omi his own ice cream cone, he felt that gnawing jealousy getting worse. No offense to any of their company, but he really wanted to get Aya alone. Ever since he saw him show up with his teammates dressed in the plain black yukata, Wufei had been practically salivating at the opportunity to get the man alone and in his arms, with nothing between them but the thin and easily removed material.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Wufei scoffed. "I think you know exactly what I'm thinking, Yohji." Wufei turned to face the sparkling green eyes, his smile mischievous.

Yohji returned the smile and leaned against the tree they were standing under. "I suppose I do."

As the two stood there in silence, Wufei drank in Aya's every movement. And as his eyes made their way up the lithe frame and began admiring the dark red hair, he frowned. _Something's not quite right. What's wrong with this picture?_ Suddenly it occurred to him and he smiled.

"I have something to do. Tell Aya to meet me here in half an hour. Alone."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Wufei returned he was happy to see that Aya was indeed alone and waiting for him under the tree he'd left Yohji under. He walked up to the redhead and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for waiting." Aya just gazed at him, his lips fighting the smile threatening to break free. "None of the others were upset at my request I hope."

"No. But I'm a little curious."

Wufei leaned in closer. "Just a little, Aya?" He reached out and let his fingertips cascade lightly over porcelain cheeks and delighted in the rosy hue that appeared. "Ever since I saw you tonight I've wanted to get you alone." His eyes roamed over the beautiful face and when they met the amethyst eyes gazing at him, he swallowed hard.

"Is that what this is all about? You just want to be alone with me?"

Wufei smiled. "No. I wanted to give you this." Without backing away, Wufei produced a small white flat box mere inches from Aya's face. Aya eyed the box suspiciously then turned his questioning gaze to Wufei. The ebony haired man was not dissuaded in the least. "Just open it."

Aya took the box and backed away from Wufei a few paces, a small smile playing across his lips as he opened the box.

Wufei just stood there, expectantly, hoping he hadn't overstepped the boundaries of their relationship. But when he saw Aya standing there with Omi and realized he wasn't wearing his earring, Wufei had been inspired. He remembered a small jewelry store they had passed when they first entered the festival and he knew he could find something there befitting Aya. And sure enough, he found a pair of lavender jade ball-stud earrings that were perfect. _Just like his eyes_. He was giving Aya the pair even though he only had one ear pierced. He was hoping its match would be given to him by its new owner. Although his ear wasn't pierced, he thought a nice choker would be in order.

Suddenly Wufei saw the color drain from Aya and the redhead began to shake. "Aya?" He reached out and when his hand made contact with Aya's hand, the man flinched as if slapped and he looked up at Wufei, a wild, horrified look in his eyes. Wufei didn't know what to do or say. Obviously something was wrong but he had no idea what and before he could compose himself enough to ask, Aya fled into the crowd.

"Aya! Stop!"

Wufei tried catching the redhead but he was too elusive and Wufei quickly found himself lost amid the sea of festival goers. He immediately reached into his yukata and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, is Ken with you? I need to talk with him. …..Ken, I really need your help. It's Aya.…….I'm by the fountain…..No, I don't know. Just please, I need your help."

Wufei sat on the ledge of the fountain and soon enough Ken and Duo showed up, looking worried.

"What happened? Where's Aya?"

"I…I don't know. Everything was going great and then I gave him a pair of earrings and he----"

"Wait. You gave him earrings?"

"Yeah. Is that what set him off? Stupid earrings?"

Ken groaned and sat down next to Wufei, his arm around the man's shoulders. "Listen, it's up to Aya to tell you the story, but I'm certain that it's not you he's upset with. Maybe you should just give him some time and tomorrow----"

"No!" Wufei stood up glaring at Ken. "Damn it this is why he's so closed off with everyone! He needs help. And whether he wants to admit it or not, he wants help. So just give me a few places I can try to look for him."

"Wufei---"

"Just tell him, Ken. Trust 'Fei. He can help."

Ken looked from his husband to Wufei and sighed. "Alright. Let's see, other than any dark place in which he could hide? Try the Koneko, and…." Ken groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "And….ugh, he's going to kill me for this…try The Magic Bus hospital. Children's ward."

Wufei's eyes became large with worry and Ken couldn't hold his gaze. "Don't ask me, ok? Just…..go find him and help him."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei figured Aya wouldn't hide in a dark corner at the festival. He was too upset to even be around people or the happy atmosphere. He didn't go back to the Koneko because he knew Aya would know that would be the first and probably only place Wufei would look. The hospital was the best bet. It was someplace quiet that Wufei supposedly didn't know about.

He stepped off the elevator and walked to the nurse's station. A young nurse was sitting there and when she looked up, she gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting any visitors. I'm afraid visiting hours are over sir."

"I'm here for Fujimiya Aya. I was hoping---"

"Oh certainly! Her brother is already here. Third door on your right, sir."

Wufei just nodded and walked for the door. _Her brother is already here? What the hell is going on?_ He stopped and read the name plate. Fujimiya, Aya. Suddenly his stomach turned in knots and he clenched his hand to keep it from shaking. He slowly pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit room.

Aya looked up at the sound of the door and light footsteps and froze when he saw Wufei standing there. Wufei silently walked into the room and went to stand on the opposite side of the bed, and gazed down at the sleeping girl.

"Hello, Aya. It's nice to meet you." He reached out and brushed some of her hair back, and then he sat down and looked up at Aya who was just gaping at him. "Hello. I'm Chang Wufei. And you are?"

Aya swallowed hard and just continued to stare. "How?"

"Ken. He wouldn't tell me anything other than I might find you here. Now answer my question."

Aya could see Wufei was hurt and angry. _And he has every right to be._ Aya sat up straight and let go of his sister's hand, clasping his hands in his lap.

"My real name is Ran. Fujimiya Ran. This is my sister Aya."

Wufei could see that Aya, no Ran, had been crying. And for as much as he wanted to yell at the redhead for running away instead of just talking to him about whatever it is that's going on, he took a deep, calming breath and collected his thoughts. _He's in pain too and me yelling isn't going to help either one of us_.

Wufei walked over to kneel next to the man he had so much to learn about, and gently guided him to turn and face him. "Ran…." Wufei tilted his head to the side a little and studied the tear-streaked face as he wiped away the wet tracks. A small smile pulled at his lips. "I like it."

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

this thorn – Thank you for the kind words of support. Yeah, I agree about the Yohji/salon thing and I honesty thought I'd done a better job with it but after I reread it I totally agree. I was just looking to show that Aya wasn't careless about Wufei showing up and a little humor as well because I could picture Yohji getting sidetracked during a delivery. Glad you enjoyed and I hope you keep reading.

Anissa32 – hope you liked the "Dates" chapter. The pool hall was my favorite part of that chapter. I liked the playful banter and Wufei teasing Aya. Teasing is so much fun.

TanyaG – I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for your review.

KokushibyouOni – Ok, so the crying wasn't very angsty and it was brief, but I hope you liked it. Ran's sister is just too big a part of who he is not to bring her into the picture, but at the same time I didn't want to dwell on it, ya know?

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 9**

That night of the festival, Ran had revealed his past to Wufei and it seemed as if their relationship had breached a great chasm. Wufei understood Ran so much more after learning about his sister and his parents. _So much loss and anger. No wonder he had withdrawn into himself_.

He hadn't bothered to mention the earrings. He didn't feel it was the time. He could tell Ran had been through enough and the earrings honestly didn't matter in the scheme of things. Ran sharing his past with him was worth more than anything material.

Wufei sat back on the sofa and sighed. That had been over three months ago and he and Ran had only grown closer. They had been driving back and forth to see each other and it was working out well enough but was becoming increasingly difficult and frustrating. Mostly because no matter how well Wufei thought things were going, Ran always backed off staying the night with him. He was becoming troubled by Ran's unwillingness to take their relationship to the next level and sleep together. He realized they didn't see each other on a daily basis, but they had been dating for several months and Wufei was losing his patience. _I love him and I want to wait for him, but….._ Wufei sighed again and looked down at the piece of white paper in his hand. It was just a brief note Ran had dashed off and managed to stash in Wufei's jacket pocket without him knowing. He'd found it earlier today when he went out to run some errands.

_**I miss you. I miss your smile, your voice, the feel of your arms around me. I can't wait until we see each other again.**_

"Oh Ran…I miss you, too."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ran absently played with the lavender earring in his ear as he watched TV. He wasn't used to wearing a stud. It was his first time wearing it and it felt different. He'd talked to Wufei earlier in the day and after hanging up he began missing the man so much that he put the earring on just to have a reminder of the ebony-haired man with him, just like he did with Aya's earring.

Omi had rented some movies to keep them entertained during the predicted rainy week and right now he and Ran were seated on the sofa, sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. Yohji had declared that a little rain wasn't going to deter him from having some fun and left a few hours ago.

Suddenly Omi made a small squeaking noise and his head dove into Ran's arm. Brought out of his daze, Ran lifted his arm and wrapped it around the younger assassin, pulling him in close. He felt Omi stiffen at the gesture and was about to let go, but then the teen snuggled in, adjusting the blanket to their new position.

_This is all Wufei's fault. _Ever since that night in Aya's hospital room where he broke down and told Wufei everything, things had been different. Not just between him and Wufei, but also his relationship with Yohji and Omi had changed. He was much more relaxed around them and Yohji didn't piss him off nearly as much as he used to. He'd even told them his real name. Only Ken had been privy to that information and been allowed to use it in private. Not that he ever did. He was too scared of slipping in front of others and Ran had appreciated the gesture tremendously, but he had desperately wanted to hear Ken call him by his real name.

Talking with Wufei that night, baring his pain to someone and having them embrace him, lifted a huge weight from Ran. Even though Wufei had been hurt by Ran's deception, he had been understanding, patient and loving that night. They stayed in Aya's room and talked for hours before the nurse came in and apologetically asked them to leave. Wufei had driven him home and given him a tender kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight….Ran."

Ran had shivered at his name being whispered against his lips. He liked hearing Wufei say his name. It had been so long since anyone had said his name in such a tender way.

Ran had forgotten about the earrings until he went to bed that night, the small box falling from his yukata as he tossed it in the hamper. He stared at them for awhile before putting them away in a drawer for safekeeping. He wasn't ready to wear it yet. And he had a feeling Wufei had purposefully not asked about the earrings, knowing he needed time.

But now he was compelled to wear the earring. He was glad that nobody made a big deal about the new earring. He had dreaded a scene with Yohji when the playboy came to say he was going out, but instead the lanky blonde just smirked and winked before heading out the door.

Omi had been a bit bolder, asking in his hesitant yet determined way if the earring was a gift from Wufei. Ran had replied in the affirmative and that had been the end of the conversation. _But what do I do with the other earring? Wufei's ear wasn't pierced and if he'd wanted it for something he would have kept it, right?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The day had been perfect. They hadn't seen each other in three weeks and Wufei wanted to do something really special. He arrived the night before and slept over at Duo's and Ken's place, then picked Ran up the next morning. Ran had even worn the lavender jade earring. Wufei didn't make a big deal about it. He reached out and tugged on Ran's ear gently, a knowing smile on his face.

"Nice earring."

Ran didn't say anything and he didn't have to. The rosy cheeks were thanks enough for Wufei.

The couple started out at sunrise and made it to the quiet seaside town in time for a quick breakfast, then proceeded to tour the small town, shopping, having lunch and just enjoying each other's company.

"Here you go."

Wufei took the small white bag and looked inside. "What's this for?"

"I saw you eyeing it up when we passed the store so while you were browsing I went back for it."

Wufei took a bite of the still warm cookie. It was as good as it looked. He smiled and leaned in, giving Ran a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Wufei took another bite and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"It doesn't taste the same. Oh, wait." Wufei grabbed Ran and pulled him close, dipping him back slightly, an arm on his back for support. When he broke the kiss and righted them, he had a smirk on his face while Ran just looked flushed. "It tastes better with a side of you."

Ran shook his head as he wiped his mouth of a few stray crumbs. "Incorrigible. C'mon." He started walking down the street backwards still facing Wufei.

"Wait! I still have half a cookie left!"

Ran let out a small chuckle and turned his back. Wufei caught up with him and tried to get the redhead to kiss him again so he could finish his cookie.

"Please, Ran? I'm serious, it just tastes better."

"No. Just eat the cookie."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm regretting getting you that stupid cookie."

"Ran if you---"

Suddenly Ran grabbed the remaining piece of cookie and shoved it in his mouth. Wufei stood there, gaping.

"But---"

Ran chewed and swallowed the piece of cookie with satisfaction. Then he grabbed Wufei by the back of the neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. When he broke the kiss Ran licked his lips and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right. It does taste better."

Wufei stood there for a few stunned seconds then burst out laughing. He threw an arm around Ran's waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they continued down the street.

"I'm not sure if the bad influence is me or Yohji, but I like it."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Later that day…..**

Wufei was happy and hopeful. He could see that Ran was not only opening up to him, but to the world in general. Case in point, he was becoming much more open to affection in public. It was the first time Ran had taken the initiative and shown him such affection in public. He didn't count holding hands. He would freely admit that he loved feeling Ran clasp his hand so possessively, but now that they were in what he considered a relationship, he hoped that the redhead would come out of his shell further and this was definitely a step in the right direction. _He's comfortable with me, with himself, and most importantly, with **us**_.

"What are you thinking about?"

The deep voice brought Wufei out of his memory and he looked over at Ran who was sitting next to him, knees drawn up to his chest, head laying on them as he watched Wufei. The novelist got the smallest charge at the thought that Ran had been watching him.

"You." Wufei leaned over and kissed Ran, the pair falling over at the awkward angle. Wufei pushed himself up and looked down at Ran who was now pinned under him thanks to their fall.

"Get off me."

"No. This is your fault. You could have lifted your head and we wouldn't be in this oh-so-convenient position."

"Wufei…"

"Too late, Ran. The thoughts are already there." Wufei descended upon Ran's lips before the redhead could protest any further. For the briefest of moments, Ran pushed against Wufei. Then his mind began to shut down as Wufei's tongue demanded his attention. Wufei began kissing down Ran's neck, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Ran's shirt. He trailed a wet path down to Ran's collarbone as he slipped a hand into Ran's shirt and found a nipple.

Ran gasped and pushed Wufei away when he felt Wufei's tongue on his nipple. "N-no, stop."

"Ran?"

Ran yanked his shirt closed and stared up at the starry sky, trying to compose himself. "Not now, not here."

Wufei retreated to his previous position on the blanket with a sigh. He would be willing to accept Ran's reason for stopping if the man didn't constantly stop them before things could get any further than kissing. _What's his problem? He can't be that shy. And he sure as hell isn't some scared virgin. From what he's let me see of his body, it's not grotesque with old wounds or anything. Gods, at this point I wish it were just to have a reason_.

Wufei looked out at the black ocean and recalled all the times they had been together and Ran had shied away, slipped from his arms, pushed him away. All the excuses came floating back into his head_. "It's getting late, I have to open tomorrow…..I don't want them knowing my business. You can't stay the night…..If I stay in the hotel with you, everyone will know what happened….I don't want to aggravate this wound……please, just give me some time…."_

"I'm trying, Ran."

"What did you say?"

Wufei shook his head and looked back at Ran, a sheepish grin on his face. "Nothing."

Wufei tried to hide his disappointment, but Ran could see it in his eyes. He pushed himself back up and stole a quick look at Wufei before turning his attention back to the ocean, his own guilt eating away at him for making Wufei unhappy. _I care, Wufei, I really do, but I won't be enough. We live in different cities and have very different lifestyles. I can't be there for you everyday. We can't have the happy ending like Duo and Ken. That's not my destiny. I was stupid to think I could give you what you needed. But I'm so selfish, I can't let go. _

"Come here."

Before Ran could react, Wufei pulled him into his lap, his arms wrapped around his waist, his chin resting on Ran's shoulder.

"You don't mind of we stay like this for a little while, do you?"

"No."

Wufei gave him a little squeeze and they sat there in silence for awhile, the ocean the only sound. Then Ran felt Wufei nuzzle his neck and he closed his eyes as he leaned his head to the side to allow Wufei better access to his neck. _I'm so damn selfish_. Soft lips took advantage, quickly followed by a warm wet tongue.

Wufei brought one of his hands up to Ran's chest and slipped it underneath the shirt through the generous opening at the collar that he'd made only a few moments ago. Ran moaned and leaned back into Wufei, one hand snaking up and behind Wufei's head, grabbing a handful of hair. When Wufei nipped at Ran's ear, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned his head and captured Wufei's lips for an urgent kiss.

Wufei had unbuttoned the few remaining buttons on Ran's shirt and he started to remove the redhead's shirt. He felt Ran's body stiffen and he started to pull away. Wufei held Ran's chin in place forcefully, but his voice was soft and soothing.

"I won't do anything else, Ran. I promise. Just let me kiss you and feel your skin."

Almost panicked amethyst eyes studied the glinting onyx orbs. _What is he so afraid of_? Wufei caressed the pale cheek and his eyes roamed over the beautiful face. _I'll be patient for you, Ran_.

Ran gave a barely perceptible nod and kissed Wufei. The novelist let his hands roam once again, noting the small scars that were scattered over the smooth flesh. Ran shuddered under his touch and Wufei fought to keep his own shaking under control. Being this close to Ran and not being able to go any further was testing his willpower beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

Ran could tell Wufei was fighting his desire. He had guided Ran down onto his back and hovered over his body, kissing and licking every inch of his exposed skin. Ran was beginning to lose himself and he instinctively thrust upwards with his hips as he squirmed under Wufei's tongue. That motion drove Wufei to let his lower body rest against Ran's. The sensation of their erections grinding together was sheer agonizing pleasure and he could tell Wufei felt the same way because he could feel the man trembling. _I've got to stop this. It's not right to do this to him_.

"We….we should….get going."

Wufei heard the strained voice and a thought suddenly occurred to him that if Ran was as turned on as he sounded, and all signs indicated yes, he could probably push the redhead over the edge if he just forced his hand a little…..

Suddenly Wufei broke the kiss and pushed himself off of Ran. He sat back on his knees, eyes wide in alarm. Ran didn't know what was going on and he became worried for Wufei when he saw the fear in the onyx eyes. He slowly sat up, not bothering to hide the worry he felt.

"Wufei?"

"I'm sorry….you're right, we should go. It's late." Wufei shook his head and proceeded to get up and pack their blanket and basket, ignoring the worried redhead. _Oh gods, how could I think such a thing! I'm a monster_!

The drive back to the city was quiet and taken at very high speeds. If anyone other than Wufei had been driving, Ran would be worried. But he'd come to realize that the man could handle a vehicle.

When they reached the Koneko in record time, Wufei turned to Ran looking very serious. "Ran….you know I care about you, right?" Ran just nodded. Wufei leaned over to kiss Ran but the redhead backed away, wanting to ask what was wrong but his words were cut off before they could escape, as Wufei misinterpreted the slight retreat. "Don't. Not anymore, Ran." Ran's eyes went wide at the commanding tone and he unconsciously obeyed, leaning forward to his original position. "I've never denied my feelings for you or the fact that I was with you. Please give me the same respect."

Ran suddenly lunged forward and kissed Wufei, surprising the man and rendering him immobile for several seconds. Finally, he grabbed Ran and held him tightly, kissing him back almost ferociously. Ran whimpered at the passion being directed towards him and it was bringing him to tears, knowing he was too scared to give Wufei the release he so desperately wanted.

When they broke the kiss, Ran whispered against Wufei's kiss swollen lips. "I'm sorry, Wufei."

"Don't be sorry. Just be with me."

"I…." Ran kissed him again, at a loss for what else to do. He eventually, slowly pulled away and got out of the car. "Goodnight, Wufei."

"Goodnight, Ran." Wufei started the car again and just as he was pulling out onto the street, he heard Ran yelling his name. He looked around and was surprised to see the man standing next to him in the street. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ran leaned down and whispered into Wufei's ear, sending a little chill down the novelist's spine. "I care about you too, Wufei. Be careful driving home." Ran gave Wufei a quick kiss on the lips as he straightened back up and his heart melted at the smile on Wufei's lips. _He looks happy. I made him happy_.

Wufei could only nod and he drove off before Ran could see his eyes welling up. He never cried. But if he had, he wouldn't have felt weak or stupid. All he could feel was happy. _Ran cares_.

_To be continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe it took me this long to update. Ugh! I swear I am never, ever, ever, ever going to post a single chapter to a story until I've completed the whole thing. I have several stories that I'm writing and posting at the same time and I'm having trouble switching gears and getting things done. So I hope you forgive this silly girl and enjoy this latest installment. I'm thinking there's only going to be a few more chapters. I have it mapped out pretty well and I know hat I want to happen.

As always, thank you to all you wonderful readers and reviewers!

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 10**

Yohji breathed a sigh of relief s he reclaimed his position behind the counter and pulled out a magazine to peruse during the lull. He and Ran had survived the morning rush and now it was time for the late morning quiet time before the semi-hectic afternoon rush when school let out. Yohji flipped through a few pages, scanning the news blurbs and looking at the various celebrity pictures. His attention was diverted from a rather scandalous photo of a movie starlet when he heard a mumbled curse.

Yohji looked over to see Ran sucking his finger and glaring at the half-completed arrangement in front of him. _Maybe now is a good time to put Chang's advice to work._ He'd been trying to figure out how best to approach their fearless leader and strike up a conversation. Ran had been much more easygoing lately and Yohji knew it was because of his relationship with Chang. He wasn't glaring or berating him nearly as much as he used to and the new earring hadn't escaped his attention either. _Chang has good taste_. Yohji eyed the other man and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Ran, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Yohji smiled and repeated his mantra. _Patience, patience, patience_. "Right. Anyway, I was wondering how you got so good at ikebana. It's not a common skill or one you're born with."

Ran stayed staring at the arrangement in front of him, wondering if he really wanted Yohji knowing something that personal about him. _Then again, he already knows about Aya._

"I took lessons with Aya. She hated her sensei and begged me to go with her. The sensei didn't mind my presence, but she said I would have to participate. So I did."

"Really. Wow, you really are a great brother, Ran."

Ran swung around and glared at Yohji, thinking the other assassin was mocking him, but he saw a sincere smile so he quickly relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Th-thanks."

Yohji just smiled and went back to reading his magazine. _That went well. But now what? This is so much easier with women who have been drinking. Oh yeah!_

"You talk to Chang lately?"

Ran stopped, his hand hanging in the air with a stem dangling from his fingertips. _Why does he want to know about Wufei?_ He carefully placed the bloom within the oasis and grabbed another before answering.

"He called last night."

"So things are going well between you two?" Ran turned slightly and gave Yohji a suspicious look. "What? Despite what you may think, I am your friend and I do care about what goes on in your life."

Yohji smiled at the stunned look on his teammate's face. "Don't look so shocked. I didn't say I loved you or anything. I'm just trying to have a conversation here. Lighten up, Ran."

He realized Yohji was right. In the past few months they had actually become friends of sorts. And yes, he did, grudgingly, care about Yohji. So was it so surprising that Yohji should feel the same way about him? Ran shook his head and chuckled.

"You're right, Yohji."

"What did you just say? Could you say it again? Wait! Let me get a pen and paper and mark this momentous occasion. Fujimiya Ran admitted Kudoh Yohji was right."

"I'll never understand how Ken tolerates you."

"I'm too damn lovable. You watch. You'll fall victim to my charms sooner or later."

"Hmph. Don't hold your breath."

"Hey, if Chang can win you over, so can I."

"And what is it do you think he's won?"

"Well….let's see. Thanks to him you're more social and you don't threaten our lives anymore. And he gets to hug you and kiss you and do all sorts of dirty---"

"Shut up! He does no such things!"

Yohji smiled at the angry and blushing man standing twenty feet away, brandishing a pair of pruning shears at him. He leaned over, elbows on the counter, chin in his palms.

"You're sexy when you blush, Ran."

"You've gone too far, Kudoh."

"Why are you so embarrassed? So you've slept with the guy. By now I would hope so; otherwise I'd be worried about you two."

Yohji saw the flicker of panic before Ran turned and slammed the shears down on the counter and retreated back to the workroom. _Gods, I thought he was lightening up and could take some teasing. I guess not_. He reached for his magazine and began flipping through it again waiting for Ran to get over himself and return to work. When the man didn't return after twenty minutes, he began to worry. He snuck into the back and yelled for the man but he didn't get an answer. _Did he run away? But why? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ken was sitting in his small office within the athletic building at Hotohori Academy, working on new lineups for his team when he heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Am I bothering you?"

Ken looked up to see Ran standing in his doorway, the man's face unreadable as usual. Dread immediately took over. _He never comes to see me unannounced. Especially at work_. "Aya….oh god, what happened?"

Ran frowned as he watched Ken's face pale and his hands gripped the clipboard so tight his knuckles were white.

"Nothing. I came to talk. I need….advice."

"Huh?" Ken's heart started beating again and he visibly relaxed. "Oh! Ok, yeah sure, Aya, we can talk. Not a problem. Come on in, have a seat."

"Ken."

"Yeah?"

The raised eyebrow was all the explanation Ken needed and he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Right, sorry. _Ran_."

"Thank you."

Ran sat down in a chair opposite Ken's desk and the pair just remained quiet for a few moments. Ken knew Ran was collecting his thoughts and trying to figure out the best way to proceed. Whatever was bothering him was big and if he came to see Ken like this, then the man needed help. And even though Ran had already taken a big step in coming to him, Ken also knew he might need a little nudge to go further.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I need your help. I….I need to break it off with Wufei and I don't know how to do it."

Ken choked down the water he was drinking and had a small coughing fit before he managed to rasp out his answer.

"You what!"

"I have to end it."

"Why? I thought things were going well between you two. What happened?"

"I can't…..I don't want to….." Ran took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "It's not going to work and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

Ken sat there, stunned. Ran had found someone that cared for him, and that he admitted caring for, but he wanted to break up so that he didn't hurt him? Ken knew Wufei was good for Ran.

"No. I won't help you, Ran."

Ran saw the frown and determined look in Ken's eyes. "Why not? You'd do it for Kudoh."

Ken shook his head. "No. If Yohji were trying to sabotage a healthy relationship with someone he cared for all because he was scared…..I'd tell him the same thing. Go to hell and do your dirty work yourself. I won't be a part of this."

Ran watched in stunned silence as Ken stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, looking back to fix his blue eyes on him.

Ken braced himself for an angry Ran to come storming past him. _I have to do this. For his own good, I have to make him see what an idiot he's being._ Instead, Ran hung his head and clutched handfuls of the long crimson hair, letting out a quiet, frustrated growl.

"Ran?"

'What else am I supposed to do, Ken?"

Ken heard the fear and uncertainty in his friend's voice and his heart went out to him. He closed the door and pulled a chair up next to Ran and reached out, rubbing the man's back. He spoke softly, almost whispering.

"The answer itself is going to sound simple, but I know that it's difficult." Ken leaned in, resting his head against Ran's shoulder. "You hold him close, love him, and face whatever life has in store for you two."

Ran went stiff, then he slowly raised his head to look at Ken, his disbelief apparent.

"But….how? We don't even live in the same city. And I can't leave Kritiker. And what about Aya? Hell, I'm scared to----"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Ran. Breathe. Like I said, it won't be easy. But ask yourself this question. Is he worth it?"

Ran sat there and stared at the floor for a few moments. That wasn't the question. It couldn't be. Ran knew the answer to that question instantly. Yes, Wufei was worth it. No, there was another question that plagued Ran's heart.

"That's not the question."

Ran stood up and headed for the door, stepping out into the hallway. Ken finally found his voice and ran to the doorway, yelling after his friend.

"Ran, stop! What's the question then?"

Ran turned enough so Ken could barely see the tip of his nose peeking out from behind the long crimson hair that hung over most of his face.

"The question is whether or not I'm brave enough to love him. You did help me, Ken, thank you."

Ken watched Ran walk down the hall and turn the corner and disappear. He really wasn't sure whether he did help Ran, or just made things worse. But he hoped that ultimately, no matter his reasoning, that Ran would choose Wufei.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm worried, Maxwell. Something's….I don't know. He's different. Withdrawn. It's like he's backsliding into his old closed off self."

"I'm sorry to hear that, 'Fei. Ken hasn't mentioned anything recently, but then again, I'm not sure when the last time was that they talked."

"We haven't been able to see each other in almost a month and it's killing me."

"Wow, you really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And just when I was confident he was starting to feel the same way, he pulls away. Shit!"

Duo's eyes went wide not only at the outburst from his calm collected best friend, but from the crash that sounded on the other end.

"'Fei, calm down. This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. I just….." Wufei sighed, resigned to revealing more about his relationship with Ran than he had intended, but having no choice at this point. He needed advice. "Maxwell….we haven't slept together yet. That has to be a bad sign, right?"

Duo remained silent for a few moments, thinking very carefully about his answer. He and Ken had waited awhile because their attraction was so intense, they didn't want to rush into something and make a mistake. But Wufei and Ran had been seeing each other for several months now.

"Well….you guys don't exactly fall under what I'd call a normal relationship, so---"

"What do you mean?"

Duo couldn't help but laugh. "You're kidding, right? Let's just forget for the moment that he's a florist by day and assassin by night and that he suffered major trauma as a child and cares for his comatose sister. Let's stick with the obvious. He's very guarded. Even when he and Ken were lovers he was withdrawn. It took you months just to get him to open up to you in letters. And now that you're dating, you still have the long distance thing working against you. If you two were seeing each other almost daily and you led relatively normal lives, then yeah, you should have slept together by now. But….you're not."

"I see your point."

"So if you love him, the next time you see him, tell him. It seems to me that he needs someone to push the issue a little. Maybe he wants to sleep with you but he needs some encouragement."

"Trust me, Maxwell, I've been encouraging enough. It's not that. It's something else that he's not telling me."

"Hey, I know! Why don't you come for a visit? Ken and I are going away to Cat's and Trowa's for a week on the 21st. Why don't you stay here while we're gone? You could see Ran everyday and maybe figure out what's going on."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Maxwell, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

_To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 11**

Ran sat there, book poised as if reading. But if anyone had been around to observe him, they would have noticed he hadn't turned a page in over twenty minutes. He was waiting for Wufei to show up for their date. Their third date in three days. He had decided to skip lunch and leave the Koneko early to get ready. He didn't need the extra time to decide what to wear or make special arrangements. He needed the time to mentally prepare. He had agreed to see Wufei every day he was in town, but he was nervous every time he saw the ebony-haired writer. Despite his fear, he wanted to see him. It was like an addiction. An addiction he was too weak to cure himself of.

The first day Wufei was in town they'd only been able to have lunch so things had been normal and easygoing between them, Ran knowing that they would not be able to spend anytime alone together. They'd had lunch and then Ran went back to the Koneko to prepare for a mission that night.

The next day they had seen a movie and Ran had asked if they could end their date afterwards, claiming fatigue from the previous night's mission. But now he had no excuses. He had to face Wufei. He had to see if he was strong enough to see this through or if he was just a coward, fooling himself into thinking he could obtain anything close to happiness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei stood there, watching the very still redhead from the shadows of the hallway. Yohji had let him into the personal residence a few minutes ago, indicating Ran was in the kitchen. As he approached the kitchen and saw Ran sitting there, staring blankly at a book, he stopped to observe the man. Since he hadn't been noticed yet, he stayed concealed within the shadows and just let his eyes feast on the man he loved. The man who seemed to be pulling away from him.

"_So if you love him, the next time you see him, tell him. It seems to me that he needs someone to push the issue a little."_

His best friend's words echoed in his head. _I've been trying, Maxwell. But there never seems to be an appropriate moment. We're never alone. But maybe tonight_…..

Wufei emerged from the shadows and walked into the kitchen, startling Ran from his thoughts. He smiled at the embarrassed redhead and reached out to caress a slightly pink and warm cheek.

"Hi there."

"Hey. How long have you been there?"

"I just walked in. Why? Were you doing something naughty, Ran?"

Ran matched the smirk on Wufei's face. "I don't read those kinds of books."

"What if I wrote one? Would you read it then?"

Ran felt his cheeks get warmer so he chose to retreat, getting up and brushing past Wufei to retrieve a drink from the refrigerator.

"Drink?"

Wufei frowned, but it went unnoticed by the man whose head was buried within the refrigerator.

"No, thank you."

Ran stood back up and closed the door, opening a bottle of tea and taking a quick drink. He could see Wufei was troubled but he tried to ignore it.

"So what are the plans for this evening?"

Wufei felt a split-second pang of nervousness in his stomach. _Here's my chance_. He smiled and sat down, trying to sound and look as casual as possible.

"Let's stay in tonight." Ran raised a curious eyebrow and Wufei's smile broadened. "I seem to remember being told that you are a very good cook."

"So?"

"Prove it. Cook dinner tonight."

"What's in it for me?"

Wufei approached Ran, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzling his ear.

"Whatever you want, Ran. I'll give you anything. Just name it."

Ran flushed at the hot breath tickling his ear and the implications of Wufei's words. Staying in was a bad idea. At least if they were in public, Ran didn't have to worry about dissuading Wufei's advances. But if they were going to be alone all night……

"We can't. Yohji and Omi will be home tonight. I don't feel like having them hang around."

Wufei pulled back, his head hanging down to hide his disappointment, although he knew his voice gave him away.

"Alright then. What would you like to do?"

Ran sensed the change in Wufei immediately and he felt guilty. _I'm just making him miserable. I should just tell him right now. End it right here_. He stepped out of Wufei's loose embrace, but the writer grabbed a hold of one of his hands and started rubbing his thumb along the back of it. The gesture was one of the most tender and soothing things he'd ever experienced. He loved it whenever Wufei did it and silently reveled in it. _I…..can't…..Why can't I pull away?_

"There's a new place that just opened up and it's been getting rave reviews. Why don't we try it?"

"Sure."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei unlocked the door and stepped into the familiar apartment. He had managed to convince Ran to stop by the apartment on the way back to the Koneko because it was relatively close to the restaurant. He had the distinct feeling that Ran didn't want to be alone with him but he was determined to find out what was going on with the man.

"Make yourself at home." Wufei hung their coats up and made his way to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Ran sat down on the sofa and Wufei returned quickly with a bottle of water. He took a drink and placed the bottle on the table and looked over at Ran. He could see how tense Ran was and it hurt him to know he was the cause. "Come here." He reached out and brought Ran onto his lap bridal style and gently kissed him. "I've missed you and we haven't had a moment alone since I got into town."

Before he could respond, a cool hand slipped up Ran's neck and into his hair as Wufei pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Soft lips and a wet tongue traced a path down his neck to the collarbone, ffectively silencing any thoughts he might have considered voicing. Instead, he threw an arm around Wufei's neck and brought the other up to run through the silky ebony hair and slowly trace down Wufei's neck to come to rest on his chest. _What am I doing?_

Ran felt Wufei's other hand start to slide up his leg and he fought to keep his mind focused. He'd managed to put off being alone with Wufei for three days. He had to face the situation sooner or later. _I can't give him what he wants. What he needs. I'm just hurting him. But I don't want to hurt him. -_

Wufei tipped Ran's head up and captured his lips, his hand now sliding across the redhead's crotch with some pressure, eliciting a moan which vibrated his own mouth. Encouraged, Wufei continued upwards, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Ran's shirt.

Ran clenched a handful of Wufei's shirt as his own was undone. Cool fingers played across his chest and teased a nipple. Ran gasped and threw his head back. _I….I have….to….stop…..this…_ Wufei turned his attention to Ran's neck once again as his hand traveled back down and unfastened Ran's pants.

"Gods, Ran you taste so good." His hand slipped into Ran's pants and he felt Ran's hand push against his chest. "Don't push me away, Ran. Let me love you."

Ran's head shot up and he looked at Wufei, wide-eyed. "Love me?"

"Yes, Ran. I love you. Why are you so shocked?" Wufei leaned in to kiss Ran but he pulled back. In fact, the assassin began to push away completely, getting off the sofa. "Ran, what's wrong?"

"I have to go." Ran headed for the front door, fastening his pants, desperate to flee the apartment but Wufei's raised voice commanded him to stop.

"Ran! Don't walk out that door!" Wufei stood up and now stood in the middle of the living room, about seven feet from the retreating assassin. "I just told you I loved you and you run away? I don't expect you to say it back, but running away isn't exactly what I had in mind. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I can't do this. I can't give you what you want."

"You can't love me? You can't have sex with me? What, Ran? What do you think you can't give me?"

"Not everyone gets happy endings like Ken and Duo. This can't work."

"We're not them! What works for them won't work for us!" Wufei tried to calm himself down. He hated yelling and he hated sounding desperate and he was doing both right now. But he had to fight for Ran. He loved him and he wasn't going to lose him to some misguided notion. "Ran, all I want is you. I have no hidden agendas. I want to spend time with you, talk to you, laugh with you and yes, I want to have sex with you. But you seem to be hung up on the sex thing. Why? I've tried to be patient, Ran. But I don't want to hold back anymore. I want to love you. Completely, in every sense of the word."

"Look, it's not going to be enough! We've just been fooling ourselves! So let's just end this now before anyone gets hurt!"

"Too late!" Wufei reached Ran's side and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What are you so scared of?"

"Let me go, Wufei." _I'm just going to hurt you._

Wufei kissed Ran. It was a bruising kiss, reeking of his desperation, but Ran shoved Wufei back and reached for the door.

"Ran….If you walk out that door, you'll regret it. I swear to you, you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm simply telling you the truth."

Amethyst eyes wavered for only a moment before Ran turned and walked out the door. Wufei stood there, praying to every god he could think of to let this be some bad dream. _He's not gone. He can't be. He cares about me, I know he does. Why won't he let himself love_?

Wufei sat down on the sofa and stared at the floor, unthinking. Suddenly, he stood up and left the apartment and started the long drive home.

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Chapter 12**

Ran cursed his stupidity as he walked along the road, waiting for Yohji to show up and drive him home. When he walked out of Ken's apartment, he wasn't thinking that Wufei had driven. He had enough problems without having Yohji pick him up. _He's not going to keep his mouth shut and I'm going to have to kill him._

A horn sounded in the distance and Ran looked up to see Yohji's car speeding his way.

"Hey there, beautiful. Going my way?"

"Just shut up and drive."

"Dominatrix type, huh? I like it rough too."

Ran turned to glare at his fellow assassin, ready to scream and throw a fist if necessary to get him to shut up but he lost his conviction when he looked into the jade eyes. _He's not teasing me. He's just trying to help in his own way. _

"Thanks for picking me up, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok. But you know where to find me when you're ready."

They reached the Koneko twenty minutes later and Ran headed straight for his room. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to banish Wufei from his mind. _I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing_.

After laying there and getting no sense of calmness from his mantra, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his hands covering his face. _I had to, Wufei. Sooner or later you would have realized that I'm not enough. I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved._

Ran sat there, listening to the silence of the house. He normally found the silence comforting. It was a welcome respite from the annoying fangirls and the cries of the dead that fell under his katana. But now the silence taunted him, daring him to recall Wufei's words and still keep his resolve to turn away from the man he'd grown to care for very much.

_Let me love you_

_What works for them won't work for us_

_Ran, all I want is you._

_What are you so scared of?_

_Let me love you_

_You'll regret it. I swear to you, you'll regret it._

A panic suddenly gripped his heart and Ran jumped up, racing out of his room, down the stairs and into his car. _Please don't let me be too late._….

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ran didn't see Wufei's car when he pulled up to the apartment building, but he checked the apartment just to be sure. _Damn it_! Ran got back in his car and sped off. He wasn't going back to the Koneko. He didn't need to. He'd made the drive enough times to know exactly where he was going.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei poured the last of the wine into his glass. After arguing with Ran he had come home and proceeded to drink. He didn't like being drunk in public and he wanted to be drunk so he pulled out two bottles of wine and set about numbing his mind and heart and he was well on his way having just finished the first bottle.

He sat there in the large window seat listening to the rain drumming against the glass. His head swam with alcohol and the steady sound of the rain was beginning to lull him to sleep. His eyelids were falling and he was thinking of Ran and that terrified look on his face after he told him he loved him. _What is he so afraid of? Of me? Of my feelings? Of his own feelings_?

A loud pounding brought Wufei's eyes completely open and his mind was clear enough to realize someone was pounding on his front door. However, his mind wasn't clear enough for him to check and see who was at his door before he opened it in nothing but his pants.

There stood Ran, soaking wet and breathing heavy. Wufei couldn't say anything. He was too stunned and wasn't entirely sure he wasn't imagining the whole scene.

"I…My car….it's stuck in the mud."

Wufei's eyes roamed over the man in front of him. His clothes were plastered to his body and he was trembling. _How far away did his car breakdown_? The driveway was about a quarter-mile and in the pouring rain it wouldn't have taken him long to get soaked.

"Ran….what are you doing here?"

This question brought some color to Ran's pale cheeks. He ran his fingers through his hair and then closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. When he opened his eyes again, they spoke more than the words spilling forth.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm…scared. I'm scared to love you and….I'm scared to let you love me. But…but when I was lying there, alone…it was so quiet and dark and….I realized I'm even more scared to lose you. So I got in my car and I drove here hoping that you would forgive me. That you would still…..want me and love me and let me try….to love you."

"No. No, I won't let you try to love me, Ran. You either love me or you don't." Wufei saw the panic in the amethyst eyes and it broke his heart. As much as he wanted the redhead in his arms right now, he wouldn't allow them to fool themselves into a relationship like Duo and Heero.

Ran wasn't sure how he was managing to still stand on his own. He could feel his entire body trembling. Not just from the rain, but from the impact of every word coming from Wufei's lips. He honestly didn't know what to expect once he got here. He was in such a panic to get here and just see Wufei again, he hadn't given much thought to what he would say, much less what Wufei would say in return.

"Ran."

The redhead blinked a few times at the mention of his name.

"Do you love me?"

Wufei waited, holding his breath, watching the turmoil within the amethyst eyes.

Ran reached out a cold, trembling hand and let his fingertips brush against Wufei's warm cheek, causing the man to shiver. He gazed at the shiny ebony tresses that fell around the beautiful face that haunted his dreams every night. He took a step towards Wufei, marveling in the bottomless pools of black that threatened to pull him in and never let him go. _But that's what I want. I want to drown in those eyes_. Ran took another step towards Wufei, bringing them to within inches of each other. He swallowed hard and rasped out the response he'd been so afraid to utter.

"Yes. I love you, Wufei."

The words barely came out but Wufei heard them clearly enough. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were in each other's arms, kissing desperately. Wufei had pulled Ran inside and began striping the wet cold clothes from his body, his lips never losing contact with the shivering redhead. It didn't matter if he was kissing his lips, his neck, his chest, just as long as his lips tasted Ran.

Wufei quickly dispensed with Ran's t-shirt and began to work on his belt as Ran slipped his shoes off and kicked them to the side. As Wufei unfastened Ran's pants and slipped his hand in, the redhead moaned into the deep kiss they were sharing. He was clutching at Wufei and knew that he wasn't going to be able to control himself much longer. He'd kept everything bottled up for too long and now it was threatening to explode.

Wufei felt the intense strain of Ran's erection against his hand so he wrapped his warm hand around it and began to quickly stroke it as he whispered between kisses.

"Go ahead…..Ran….Let…..go."

Wufei's fist gripped tighter and Ran cried out as he threw his head back against the door. Wufei smiled against Ran's neck as his tongue traced small trails up and down the slender expanse of flesh. He let his lips come to rest on Ran's jugular and delighted in the throbbing vein.

Using his hand that was buried in Ran's pants, he led the man back into his bedroom. Ran allowed himself to be led by Wufei and even though his heart was racing and he felt a jolt of panic, he knew as soon as Wufei's lips touched his own, everything would be ok. He was still scared, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from getting what he wanted. _Wufei…_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He wasn't sure if it was going to last forever. His mind couldn't think like that anymore. He closed his eyes and just let his mind go blank of all thought. All he wanted to do right now was feel. He let his hand roam languidly over Wufei's chest, abdomen, thighs, sides, anywhere he could reach. He felt cool fingertips on his cheek and he smiled.

"We'll never get any sleep at this rate."

Wufei moaned as Ran's fingers teased him.

"Sleep is overrated."

"Indeed."

Wufei rolled over with a growl and pinned Ran under him, capturing the assassin's lips. Ran's hands continued to roam over Wufei's body, eliciting moans from his lover. The thought suddenly jolted Ran from his non-thinking, pleasurable state and his mind came alive again. _Lover? How can we be lovers? We don't even live in the same city? This isn't going to work_.

Ran felt the panic and dread in his heart again, just as he always did whenever he and Wufei were becoming intimate.

Wufei felt Ran tense up and he pulled back to see panic in the amethyst eyes. He smiled and stroked the red hair lovingly.

"Hey, I don't know how this is going to work either. But I know I love you and we'll find a way, ok? You can't keep worrying, Ran. We'll figure it out together."

"How did--?"

"Now that you'veopened your heart to me, Ran, I can read you like a book."

_Epilogue to follow…._


	13. Epilogue Part I

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

A/N: Ok,I admit it. I lied. I was going to post a simple epilogue to wrap up the story of Wufei and Ran but as I started typing it just kept going and grew past a simple wrap up. So I split it into two parts. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I couldn't have finished it without your support and enthusiasm. I'm still tempted to play with the Gundam/Weiss crossover couples. Maybe I'll post something again in the future. They're too sweet and well-matched not to play with again. Enjoy!

**Dragon's Desire**

**Epilogue Part I**

"God damn you and your pride, Fujimiya!"

Ran stood there, his back to the door that Wufei was stomping towards. When the door slammed shut his teeth shook along with the pictures on the wall. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, growling. He was tired of having the same argument over and over again. _Why can't he understand? I can't possibly accept his offer. He's done too much already._

After deciding that living five hours away from Ran was unacceptable, Wufei bought a house outside the city so now they were only forty minutes apart. Ran had been conflicted about his decision. On the one hand, he was thrilled to have Wufei so close. But on the other hand, Wufei was laying out a large expenditure just to be closer to him. He didn't ask him to do it and didn't want him just throwing his money away.

"I am not wasting my money." Wufei hugged Ran tightly and then nibbled on his ear. "I am using it to make me happy and that is never a waste."

Ran hadn't brought it up again. He just balanced it out by paying for more of their dates or stopping by with groceries for dinner.

After being in the house for over six months, Wufei had asked Ran to move in with him. He'd purposely bought a place big enough for two and it hadn't escaped Ran's attention. But he hadn't expected Wufei to ask so soon after moving in.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I **_am_** an undercover assassin, Wufei."

"What better cover than domestic bliss?"

Wufei had pulled Ran on top of him and pulled his face down for a kiss. Ran had let the playfulness continue, hoping it would distract Wufei, but no such luck. The writer rolled them over and now had Ran pinned under him, a devilish smile on his face.

"Move in with me, Ran."

"No."

"That's not good enough."

"I have to go back to the Koneko whenever we have a mission and I'll be too tired to come home afterwards."

"So make this your home and use the Koneko as a sleepover stop. I don't want this to be someplace you just stay the night. I want this to be your home. Our home."

Ran had felt that panic inside like he used to get back when they were first going out and he was avoiding having sex. It was that same insecurity about what the future held and how he couldn't seem to make his own path anymore. Now his future was being shaped by Wufei as well.

It took Wufei three months to convince Ran to move in with him and use the Koneko only when necessary, such as after missions. And Ran had to admit, he liked living with Wufei. He liked having a home with someone instead of a room in what constituted a halfway house for assassins as far as he was concerned. Ran had found balance and peace for the first time since that fateful night when he'd lost his family. Until a month ago.

They had been living together for over a year and Ran could say he was truly content. He and Wufei enjoyed a quiet and happy life together with their friends. He should have known it wouldn't last forever. A month ago Ran had been seriously injured during a mission and Wufei received a call from Yohji at 2am informing him Ran was in surgery at St. Angelina's Hospital.

When Ran woke up and saw Wufei, it had been the happiest moment of his life. _I'm not dead. I can go home with Wufei. Oh thank god._ But Ran's relief was short-lived once Wufei was done fawning over him.

"I want you to leave Weiss."

It had taken Ran's foggy mind a few extra seconds to process what Wufei had said, but once the words sunk in, he became angry.

"You promised, Wufei."

"I know. But can you blame me? Look at you! You're lucky you survived. You had extensive blood loss and I don't even want to know how you managed to stay cognizant enough to hold your intestines in on the way to the hospital." Wufei could see the confusion and fear in Ran's eyes. _So he doesn't even remember everything from the mission. Well, I guess that's to be expected_.

"I agreed to move in with you on one condition."

"Look, I know what I agreed to, Ran. I promised I would never ask you to leave Weiss. But for the first time in my life I'm going back on a promise. I want you to leave Weiss."

"Or what?"

Wufei just blinked at his lover, at a loss for words. Here was Ran lying in a hospital bed, unable to even sit up on his own, making challenges with a deadly glare. He didn't know what to say. _What **am** I going to do? Leave him? Kick him out? He knows I won't do anything._

Wufei sighed and closed his eyes as he laid his forehead on the hospital bed. Ran reached out and placed his hand on Wufei's head and gently stroked the ebony hair.

"I'm sorry, Wufei."

"Me too."

Ran was released from the hospital on week later. He still wasn't fit for work at the flower shop, much less missions, so he recovered at home. Wufei worked from home so it was easy enough for him to tend to Ran's needs and still work at the same time. Unfortunately for Ran, this put him in perfect position for Wufei's incessant nagging about him quitting Weiss. He kept bringing it up and they would argue in circles. Finally, Ran decided to put an end to the arguing and lay it all out for Wufei.

"Don't you remember why I joined Weiss in the first place, Wufei? Aya! I need to pay her hospital bills. And as long as I work for Weiss, she gets the best care. So just stop asking because my answer will never change!"

"If that's the only thing tying you to Weiss---"

"Only thing! Aya is my sister!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Wufei stood up and glared down at Ran who rightfully looked a bit mollified. "If money is the only thing keeping you at Weiss, than you can quit. I'll help pay for Aya's medical bills."

Ran's eyes became impossibly wide and Wufei kneeled down in front of him and reached up to caress his cheek.

"I love you, Ran. And if money is all it takes to keep you safe, than I have no qualms about handing it over."

Ran was starting to come out of his shock and he started by shaking his head 'no' as he stood up, forcing Wufei to stand up as well.

"Ran, think about it before you say no."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Of course I do."

"No. I won't let you. It's bad enough you bought the house. I won't….can't be….indebted to you for such a thing. It wouldn't be right."

Wufei frowned and he walked towards Ran, holding him by his shoulders. All the angry thoughts that were swirling around in his head died when he looked deep into the amethyst eyes of his lover. His lover, who he knew to be proud, self-sacrificing and fiercely loyal. His lover, who he was trying to keep alive so they could grow old together.

"Ran…I can't lose you. I am trying to help _us_. I want us to be together for a very long time. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Ran laid his forehead on Wufei's shoulder.

"I do understand. And I'm sorry, Wufei, but I can't allow you to do it. Aya is my responsibility and I will do whatever is necessary to take care of her."

That was when Wufei had damned his already hell-bound soul and left the house in a fit of anger. Ran knew he had hurt the man, but what other choice did he have? Quit Weiss and hope to find a new job that would cover Aya's medical bills? What about living expenses? He couldn't let Wufei carry such a burden. _So this is how it ends? I never expected it to be such a cliché._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo watched as his best friend paced his living room floor trying to keep his anger in check by growling and occasionally running his fingers through his hair. He showed up over half an hour ago and he'd barely uttered a complete sentence since arriving.

"Stupid, arrogant….Ah!"

"'Fei, maybe you should sit down for a moment."

He stopped and turned to look at Duo, his anger obvious, but his eyes betrayed him. They showed his fear and his desperate need for comfort. Duo patted the spot next to him.

"C'mon. You did the same for me when I showed up all upset over Ken. It's your turn now."

Wufei sighed in defeat and joined Duo on the sofa. He laid his head down in his best fried's lap and stared out at nothing in particular, concentrating on Duo's fingers running through his hair.

"I can't believe you cut all your hair off."

"You think it looks bad?"

"No. I think it looks great actually. But I've never known you to have hair that didn't at least hang to your shoulders. How does it feel?"

Duo felt Wufei's body slowly relax as the innocent conversation continued. He needed to get him to calm down before they started talking about whatever happened.

"It felt weird at first, like I had no hair at all, but I'm used to it now. And Ran, he…"

"He's the reason you're lying here right now. So tell me what happened."

Wufei relayed the arguments of the past month and the one today which spurred him to leave the house they shared. Duo sat there awhile thinking about what to say. He knew Wufei loved Ran and that he'd shown considerable patience in winning the man's affections. But in his experience with Ran and from what Ken had told him, Ran's pride was something no one would ever be able to conquer. Wufei might not be able to win this battle. And he'd never known Wufei to lose, so he didn't know how he would react.

"Have you considered defeat, 'Fei?"

Wufei growled and turned to lay on his back and look up at Duo. "So I'm just supposed to smile and ignore the fact that he could die any day because he's too proud to accept my help?"

Duo smiled down his friend and continued to run his fingers through the short ebony hair. "You're supposed to love him for as long as you can and be thankful for your time together." Onyx eyes narrowed and Duo chuckled. "Love's a bitch, ain't it?"

"What if I can't, Maxwell?"

Duo just blinked down at Wufei. He hadn't considered that Wufei would give up on Ran.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know."

The pair remained on the sofa, not really talking too much. They both knew that Wufei's and Ran's relationship was at a crossroads and neither knew how it would proceed.

Their attention was pulled from their thoughts when the front door opened and Ken walked in, looking nervous. He saw the pair on the sofa and his guilt increased tenfold.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, Ken."

"Hey, babe." Duo saw Ken's agitation and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well, I just came from seeing Ran." He rubbed the back of his head as he sat down in a chair, not making eye contact with Wufei who was now sitting up, paying very close attention. "He, uh…..he's really angry and he made me help him move some stuff----"

"What!" Wufei was standing, fists clenched at his sides. "Ken, what did you do!"

"I'm sorry, Wufei! I've never seen him so angry, I was honestly scared to tell him no. We took several boxes to the Koneko. What the hell is going on with you two? He wouldn't say a word."

Wufei didn't stay to answer Ken's question. He raced out the door and neither Ken nor Duo spoke until the sound of screeching wheels faded off into the distance. Duo sat back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm really worried about those two."

Ken hid the smile that threatened to reveal his hope and just went to sit next to his husband, pulling him into a hug.

"I wouldn't worry just yet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Wufei came to a screeching halt in front of the house Ran's car was still there. He ran into the house yelling for his lover.

"Ran! Ran, where are you!"

"I'm right here."

Wufei spun around to see the redhead calmly leaning against the wall.

"Ken said---"

"He lied."

"What?" Wufei's heart was racing and his chest hurt from the panic that had gripped it the moment Ken said Ran was moving out.

"When you left, I thought we were over."

"Ran, why would---"

"You've never actually left before." Ran pushed off the wall approached his confused lover. "But then I called Ken and he suggested that maybe you weren't' ready to get rid of me yet. So I asked him to concoct that story to see if you'd come back to stop me."

"You…."

Ran stopped within a foot of a now shaking Wufei who was staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"I remembered how lost I felt when you left that night. And I remembered how it made me realize how much I loved you and that I was willing to do anything to keep you in my life."

"So you tried to do the same for me." Ran just nodded. "You _bastard_." In a lightning quick move Wufei sent his fist out and Ran doubled over with the force of the blow to his midsection. "How dare you play such games with me. I was…..terrified….of losing you."

Ran took a step back and managed to stand up straight again with a small wince. "Me too."

"But…..You won't accept my help."

"I can't. Not….yet." Wufei nodded his head slowly. "Can you accept that, Wufei?"

"_You're supposed to love him for as long as you can and be thankful for your time together."_

"I can't….lose you, Ran."

Ran let the breath he'd been holding go and he closed the distance between them, hugging Wufei and resting his head against his chest. Wufei buried his face in Ran's neck and squeezed tightly.

"I love you god damn it."

"I know. I love you too, Wufei."


	14. Epilogue Part II

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

**Dragon's Desire**

**Epilogue Part II**

Ran kept staring at the small box in his hand, debating for the hundredth time how to give the gift to Wufei.

"What's the big deal, Ran? You act like you've never given Chang a gift before."

Ran flipped the box shut and turned to face Yohji who was in his usual position behind the counter, reading a magazine.

"This is different."

"Oh my god, are you going to ask him to marry you?"

Ran chuckled at the sparkle in the assassin's green eyes.

"Since when did you become a hopeless romantic?" Yohji just shrugged his shoulders and kept smiling. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I'm not going to ask him to marry me."

"So why the drama?"

Ran slid the box over to Yohji and he quickly opened it, looked up at Ran, then back to the box.

"I didn't know it had a twin. How long have you been holding onto this?"

Yohji handed the box back to Ran and he stashed it in his pocket before returning to work.

"Three years."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei eyed his suspiciously quiet lover as they cleaned up dinner. He was used to Ran's thrifty use of words but he'd been especially quiet tonight.

"Something on your mind, Ran?" Wufei saw Ran's grip tighten on the plate he was putting away. "You've been quiet tonight."

Ran placed the plate in the cabinet and turned to face Wufei. "Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking."

"Care to share your thoughts with the man you love?" Wufei closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Ran's waist, resting their foreheads against each other. "I'm a great listener."

Ran closed his eyes and thought about the small box stashed away in his dresser. _I should just do it now and get it over with. _

"Actually, there is something I need to tell you. Come with me."

Ran took Wufei's hand in his own and led him back to their bedroom. Once they entered the room Ran let go and went over to his dresser and pulled out something that Wufei couldn't see. Ran kept his back to Wufei when he started talking.

"I know the past four months have been hard on you. I won't claim to understand what you go through, waiting to see if I come back alive each time I go out on a mission."

Wufei hung his head and clenched his fists at his sides. The past four months he'd had trouble sleeping and his appetitive had decreased. He wasn't sure if Ran had noticed or not because he hadn't said anything. But it was obvious now that he had noticed.

"Ran, I'm respecting your decision."

"I know, and I love you all the more for it." Ran turned to face Wufei who still had his head bowed. He slowly approached his lover, his voice low.

"You've shown me on more than one occasion that you would do anything for me. And I once told you that I would do the same to keep you in my life."

Wufei looked up when he saw Ran's feet enter his line of vision. He searched the amethyst eyes for clues as to what Ran was trying to tell him.

"Ran, what---"

Ran placed a finger over Wufei's lips and shook his head slowly.

"Let me finish." He opened the box and tossed it aside, a pendant resting in his palm. Both men looked down at the platinum and lavender jade pendant. It was an infinity symbol, turned vertical, with a lavender jade ball nestled in the bottom loop. Ran walked around behind Wufei and clasped the platinum chain in place. He rested his head on Wufei's shoulder and let his arms snake around his chest and press their bodies close together.

"I find myself at a crossroads in my life. On the one side, I can continue on with the way things are right now. That path is familiar to me and I've been navigating its terrain for several years now. On the other side, I have a new and different path. It's full of uncertainties and it scares me to think I may not be able to handle what it holds in store for me. I've been thinking about these paths a lot lately and I thought to stay with the familiar. But when I finally accepted one simple truth, my decision was clear. My path in life is no longer just mine to choose. I've been fighting the reality of the situation. My life is with you now. My path in life has become our path in life."

Ran could feel Wufei's heart pick up speed while he spoke. It wasn't long before he felt tiny tremors within his lover's body. Then Wufei turned around and with a shaking hand he guided Ran's face up to look at him. Ran stared in wonder at the shining onyx eyes and the wet tracks leading from them, trailing over the honey colored skin.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"My last mission was two days ago. Abyssinian died as a burning building crashed down around him."

Wufei's breath hitched. Those were the words that he'd been dreading for so long. The words telling him his love was dead. But hearing them now, they held a whole new meaning for him. They gave him his love back. Ran was free and his to love for the rest of their days.

"There's just one catch."

Wufei's body tensed at Ran's words. _Oh gods, what could they have demanded of him?_

"I have to disappear."

"T-to where?"

"I was thinking of a place you mentioned once. You called it 'domestic bliss'. Would you be willing to go there with me?"

"Ran….."

Wufei barely choked out the words before he kissed Ran, putting all his love, devotion and happiness into that one kiss. Ran had to take a few steps back to keep from falling over and he eventually regained enough balance to return the kiss. Then he grabbed Wufei around the waist and pushed him back until they collapsed on the bed. He didn't know what his future had in store for him, but he was certain that as long as Wufei was by his side, things would be alright. That was what he had learned from Wufei. Trust in love and it will guide you to true happiness. He trusted Wufei with all his heart and he knew that no matter what happened to them now, they would be happy.

**The End.**

_A sappy ending, I know. But I've read so many stories and I wanted Ran to have a happy ending. He's such a tortured character and I was feeling generous. Besides, I absolutely love Wufei and refused to not give him what he wanted._


End file.
